Azrael and the Huntress
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry dies at Voldemort's hand, however his Mastery over the Deathly Hollows allow him to have a second chance. In a world where the world is whole and people will come to both fear and respect him. Meet the Archangel of Death, Azrael who will carve a path of destruction towards the worlds' Golden Age. Harry Potter and Helena Wayne pairing. Super, Smart, Strong Harry. ch01 rewriten
1. Death's Deal

**Azrael and the Huntress**

**Authors Note: **Harry is killed by Voldemort, an unexpected phenomenon occurs due to Harry's mastery of the Deathly Hollows. Accepting a deal where he is sent to a new world to save it from the Age of Apocalypse. He finds his soul mate in the beautiful Helena Wayne, daughter of Billionaire Bruce Wayne and master thief, Selena Kyle better known as Catwoman.

This may be a Batman, Harry Potter fanfiction but this will mostly take place in Young Justice Earth-16.

Helena Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and the heir to his fortune. I will also be adding more to the story than Young Justice did. Damien Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son from Tali Al Ghul will also be in this story and will serve as a part time rival and friend to Harry and Helena. The year will be 2015, and I will be adding more characters in this story.

**Chapter 1: Death's Deal**

Harry stood at the entrance of Hogwarts staring out to the Forbidden Forest. The first battle was over with a clear Death Eater victory. Voldemort, in his 'act of kindness' withdrew his forces from the castle to mourn their dead and bury their fallen.

The Weasley family was cut in half; Percy apparently wasn't much of a fighter and quickly fell to the Death Eaters. Fred got hit in an explosion killing him instantly. Ron, Ron was stupid enough to chase after Malfoy without giving into his bearings and ran straight into a killing curse. Molly Weasley apparently fell before Bellatrix Lestrange while her husband killed Arthur Weasley. Ginny was hit by an unknown curse from Antonin Dolohov. She would be crippled and need of medical care for the rest of her life. Hermione had left him to help the younger year's coup with the dead.

"Potter, don't tell me you're going to go to him." Professor McGonagall said to him.

Harry didn't turn around to face her, he knew the choice he had to make and he looks down at the spell left by his mother and knew it would the only hope of stopping the Voldemort.

"I have to, I won't come back, but I trust you will stop the Voldemort. I won't be here to stop him, but I can weaken him for you to finish." Harry said as he disappeared.

Unknown to Professor McGonagall, Harry Invisibility Cloak finally went active and was able to cover his entire body without Harry no longer needed to wear the cloak completely to become invisible.

Harry slowly walks to the Forbidden Forest and he could have sworn the walk was the longest he has ever taken to the forest. Each step forward seemed to take him further away from the forest. Harry took this time to reflect on his life and the choices he made during his life. It seems almost everyone in his life all made sacrifices for him. He made his choice, using his mother's spell he would give his protection from Voldemort in return for his own life. He guessed he knew it would end like this anyway. He really didn't have anything binding him to the world and he was proud to walk to his death. Voldemort may have been responsible for nearly every bit of discomfort in his life. However what was strange was he held no ill will towards Voldemort. He still wanted him defeated and gone from the world because he was an evil that shouldn't exist. Speaking of death, Harry pulled out the snitch and looks at the words engraved on it.

"I'm about to die." Harry said to the snitch. The snitch seemed to have withered in his hands before it split open. Inside the snitch was the Resurrection Stone or Resurrection Ring depending on how you looked at it.

Harry slips on the Ring and turns the stone three times causing five figures appeared beside him.

Sirus Black looking as he did back in his youth with a smile on his face. Remus Lupin appeared looking less shabby and healthier than Harry has ever seen him before. Next was Lily Potter née Evans looking the same as her death at the mere age of twenty years old. Next was his father James Charles Potter. He looked as cheerful as ever and he did in life. Finally, the person Harry would have thought he would never have standing beside him Severus Snape. Snape look healthier than he did in life and to Harry's surprise, Snape was smiling down at him.

"I never wanted this. I never truly wish for any of you to die."

"We know." Lily Potter said in a soft voice.

"We've always watch over you, proud of your achievements. And the person you have become." James Potter said in a proud voice.

"All that matters is what you believe in and what you know is right." Remus Lupin said.

"All that matters is what's in your heart." Sirus said.

"Will you be with me?" Harry asked.

"Always." Severus Snape said as they all nodded.

"Thank you, all of you for being there for me." Harry said as he walked forwards.

"Ego te protegam." Harry whispered as he walks forward towards Voldemort's camp. It took Harry a moment to realize he didn't know where the camp was set.

Luck apparently was on his side, after a few steps inside the forest, Harry spotted Antion Dolohov and Yaxley, standing near the edge.

Harry slowly crept forward, careful not to make any noise. It was thanks to his many years of travelling through the forest and wandering through the halls of Hogwarts that Harry was able to sneak up on them both.

"He's not showing, there has been no sign of him." Yaxley said.

"Time's almost up. What should we do?" Dolohov asked.

"The Dark Lord is not going to be happy; he thought the Potter boy was going to show for sure. He did say it would be out of character for him not to show." Yaxley replied as he clearly didn't know what to do, or better yet, he did not wish to face the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

"Let's go back and give our Lord our report. The time is about up and there is no sign of him." Dolohov said as he turns around and walks into the forest. Yaxley followed his every footsteps and unknown to them, keeping well out of reach, so was Harry.

The walk apparently wasn't long and they went to a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Giants, Trolls, hobgoblins along with some of the worst wizards and witches stood behind the Dark Lord who was seating on a make shift seat that made him look like he was seating on a throne.

"My Lord, I bring news." Yaxley said as he steps forward and spoke before Dolohov could. It look like to Harry that Dolohov was relived he didn't have to have to give the report.

"Speak." Voldemort said in a commanding, yet disappointed tone of voice.

"The Potter boy failed to show my Lord. He's not coming." Yaxley said as he began to hold his breath, clearly expect to be on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse. To their relief, Voldemort looks down upon the Elder Wand and began twirling it in his finger.

"I thought I knew the boy. I thought for sure, he would come. It would seem, I have made… a mistake." Voldemort said as he continues to look down at the Elder Wand.

"You seem to be full of them don't you?" Harry said as he became visible. Harry grips the Hawthorne Wand tightly in his right hand and gives Voldemort a cold hard stare. Voldemort look up a bit surprise to see Harry appearing before him. But his expansion turns to that of glee as he eyes Harry like a predator stalking his prey.

"Harry Potter has come before me… to die." Voldemort said in a soft voice, but everyone heard him. Some witches and wizards were starting to pull out their wands and point them at Harry.

"Do nothing; he is mine, only mine to kill." Voldemort hissed. They lowered their wands but kept them tight in their hands ready to be use should Harry overcome their Lord.

Harry however used this time to eye his real goal and quickly spotted it at Voldemort's feet. Nagini was slithering in a in a ball by Voldemort's feet. She was giving light hisses as she laid there.

Harry and Voldemort stood there not blinking and not showing any weakness.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort cried out into the night, pointing the Elder Wand at Harry.

"Sectumsempra" Harry cried out pointing his wand at his target.

The green light was launch from the Elder Wand and race across the open clearing to hit Harry. Harry's curse however, passes underneath Voldemort's curse and hit Nagini in the neck causing the snake to hiss in pain which almost sound like it was screaming. Voldemort roared in fury as the Killing Curse hit Harry in the chest. Before Harry's eyes closed, Harry could see Voldemort opening his mouth like he was gaging on something. His body was also started to disappear as if it were made of ash.

Harry's eyes felt heavy and he did nothing to stop them closing before he felt nothing.

* * *

Something was wrong, Harry couldn't explain it but he was so, comfortable. He knew he was laying down, and he was laying on something that was even better than the bed in his old common room in Gryffindor Tower.

Wondering what was going on, Harry opens his eyes and see nothing but white. He has never seen so much whiteness in his life. It took Harry a moment and after a few blinks realize he was staring at a white marble ceiling. Harry gets up and slowly looks around and realizes he was alone. He looks down and sees that he is also wearing a white robe instead of his normal black ones.

Harry went to remove his glasses but his fingers touch his face telling Harry he wasn't wearing his spectacles. What made Harry feel more disturb, was the fact that he didn't have any of his belongings with him. Not even his wand, which made Harry feel defenseless and practically naked.

"Welcome Harry Potter." A woman said behind him causing Harry to jump in shock and land on his bottom. He looks up and sees the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, what was strange about that was she had no real physical color. She seems to be made up of a blue aura.

"Who are you?" was the first thing Harry said.

"I go by many names. One of my favorites is Lorelei. However, your society calls me commonly as Death." She said smiling down upon him.

"Please, don't hurt me." A voice said behind Harry. Harry turns around and once again receives a shock as his eyes open wide at the person standing there.

It was Tom Riddle or Tom Riddle as he would have been. He looked nothing like the Dark Lord Harry destroyed moments ago.

"Be quiet Tom Riddle, I shall deal with you in a moment." Death said in a cold tone of voice as a caged of blue chains wrapped themselves around Voldemort and he started to whimper clearly terrified of what he was experiencing. Harry stares at him for a moment before turn his attention to death. He wasn't afraid; the time had come for him to accept his fate.

"I am ready." Harry said in a calm voice.

Death gave Harry a smile but didn't do anything.

"You are mistaken Harry Potter. I am not here to take you to the realm of the dead; I am here because you have intrigued me. I didn't expect a mortal to master all my treasures especially one as young as you are."

"But, I died, I sacrifice myself." Harry said confused as to why he wasn't going on to the next great adventure.

"You did die, and yet you didn't." Death said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Walk with me," Death said as she turns and walks away from Voldemort who was whimpering like a small child.

"Can you guess where we are?" Death asks as Harry walk beside her.

Harry looks around and soon it seemed to have click in his head.

"King's Cross Station, only it seems, cleaner." Harry said.

"That is correct; I chose this scenario because this is where your journey began to learn the mystic art of magic. So it shall be where your journey begins again."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Death gave Harry a smile but didn't answer. Instead she stops and look up as if she was looking at something.

"Would you like to know what happens to your friends at Hogwarts?"

"I do." Harry said.

"They will be inspired by your sacrifice to take up arms again the remaining Death Eaters. The battle will be long but your friends will emerge victorious because of the charm you put in place before your death. Like you mother did for you, you were prepare to throw away your own life for the lives of others. I admire that, more than anything."

"So we won."

"As you mortals would say, the price was too high. However not all is lost. Your friend, Neville Longbottom will rise to be a public hero and people would look at him for guidance. Such is the way of life." Death said.

"You have been avoiding some of my questions."

"That is true; however I believe you have the right to know. So ask, and I shall answer."

"What did you mean when you said I was dead, but I wasn't at the same time. What did you mean?"

"You were the true master of the Deathly Hollows, not because you master the items, but because you accepted what many before you have denied for so long. That you accepted your own death and you went to meet it on your own terms. However there was a flaw within this, you had a piece of Tom Riddle's soul trap inside of you. Instead of dying yourself, Tom Riddle ended up killing himself; you were just brought along for the ride. This has allowed you to be an expectation. A special rule has been made just for you and I have already prepared a gift for you."

""What do you mean?"

"This place is the realm of passage, more commonly known as Limbo. Normally I would pass you on without you being aware of it. But I have made a special case just for you. As I told you before, I am intrigued by you. I never met a human as noble as you."

"What about Dumbledore? Were the things about him really true?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. However, the truth is hardly something one can express without understanding what it is. You see, the truth is held to a person's point of view on how they view the world around them. Albus Dumbledore was a good man, but very weak. When he was a boy, his sister was tormented by three muggle boys who caught her practicing magic. Dumbledore's father, attack the boys in retaliation. The boys would never recover from the assault. Because of this, he was sent to Azkaban. He never told the Ministry why he attacked those boys for the Ministry would have taken his daughter away from the family believing her to be too dangerous. Albus Dumbledore would grow up never speaking of his father and sister to another soul and learn to keep his secrets safe to himself. This cause the Dumbledore you knew to not be honest with you and speak to you in riddles. Did he love them? Of course he did, he just didn't know how to show his love and affection to his family. After graduating from Hogwarts his mother was killed by Ariana."

"I don't understand. Did Ariana attempt to escape or something?" Harry asked.

"You have live in the muggle world; you know people suffer from mental illness. It's when the mind is unable to work properly. Now imagine a child whose mind is broken as well as her magic."

"I'm no expert, but wouldn't that destroy the child?" Harry said in a slow voice.

"That is correct, not only would the mind be unstable, so would the wielder of the magic. This is what happen to Ariana Dumbledore. She was the Dumbledore's greatest secret and greatest fear. In the beginning, Kendra Dumbledore took care of her daughter, but she was getting old and was unable to handle her daughter as she used to. So when Ariana lost control, she killed her mother by accident. This was after Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts Graduation. Dumbledore was planning a trip, but was force to cancel to look after his sister. He did well for the first few months, but then that same year, he meet a person who was just as brilliant as he. Gellert Grindelwald. Both share many of the same views. They had plains to rule the world under wizard rule. Too cast muggles out and put wizards on top. Things would have gone smoothly, however Aberfoth Dumbledore was against it and told them they couldn't go conquer the world with Ariana in her condition. They argued and a fight broke out between the three of them. Ariana seeing what was happening to her brothers attempted to stop the fight. When the fight ended, they realized Ariana was dead. Grindelwald fled the country immediately; he already had a track record for being expelled from Durmstrangd Institute. He would then lead a reign of terror in Europe during the late nineteen thirties to mid nineteen forties. Dumbledore ignore the pled to defeat him for many years, because of the same reason Grindelwald didn't attempt to conquer Britain; fear. They were afraid to know who was the one who killed Ariana Dumbledore. When they dueled Grindelwald put up a fight, but he lost intentionally because he had much guilt inside of him. Dumbledore imprison him at Nurmegard for the remainder of his life."

"Did he suffer?"

"I don't judge because of that. I am not tied by emotion or logic. You may see me as a cold person, but I am a god, I do what I must to preserve the balance."

"So what did you do?"

"He passed on. He's in the realm of the dead and is bringing life to the world."

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"I care very little if a person is good or evil. I only exist to keep the balance between life and death. I am not bout by emotion like you are."

Harry was silent as he took everything in. He turn looks at Death who was smiling own upon him.

"Why won't you let me pass on, I'm willing to accept my fate." Harry said.

"I told you, you are both dead yet alive. This has allowed to you travel here in Limbo, in my domain. Because of this, I'm offering you a choice, a second chance at life you could say. In a world of my choosing."

"Another world, you mean there are others? I've heard of parallel universes but I didn't think they existed." Harry said,

"They exists, but only if the gods wish them too. Some universes connect to each other while others don't. I want you to be you may say my champion. You will be the Archangel of a new world."

"What's this new world like?" Harry asks eagerly.

"The world is whole, no hidden worlds. However there are very few magic users. And all magic users study what they call, the Mystic Arts, which is their form of magic. There are many who uses their talents to save the world, others use them for their own needs. You would call them villains. The world is entering its golden age. So the world needs a leader to guide them on a path to greatness."

"I thought you don't care about mortals." Harry said while giving Death a puzzled look.

"I don't, I'm just interested in your choices you'll make. You can lead the world into the Age of Apocalypses, or into a Golden Era. The choice and your decisions will leave an impact to the world."

"So I'm a puppet for your game."

"Yes and no. Remember that every action and choice has both a reward and consequence. Some may be harder to see than others, but they are there. If you choose to go to this world, it is because to restore the balance in the world. You are to set a course of balance. Remember, too much good and there won't be enough evil, too much evil and the darkness will last for a lifetime perhaps thousands of years of your mortal years. The choice is yours; you are free to pull your own strings."

"Will I be alone?

"That choice is yours to make. What is that saying you mortals have? When one journey ends, another begins."

"It's about moving forward." Harry said nodding.

"And that's your choice. You must be willing to leave behind your old life and live a new life. That means new friends and new enemies. You have earn it, you who was willing to sacrifice himself for more than just his friends, but to sacrifice yourself for the sake of rebalancing the world." Death said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What will happen to Voldemort?" Harry asked with interested.

"He will be punished. Spiritual pain is far worse than emotional and physical pain and he shall suffer for all eternity. No one cheats death and he has attempted to cheat death for a long time."

"Is Nicholas Flamel suffering too?" Harry asked with a sense of dread.

"No, he may have been the longest to cheated death but he was never truly afraid of it and when he made his peace, he did so with what you mortal's call, honor."

"So you were pleased with the way he did things?"

"I am not, I have no such emotion." Death said.

Harry frowns, he wasn't use to dealing someone who could so heartless yet kind at the same time.

"Why do you want me to go to the new world?"

"You could say there are some people like Voldemort, who has cheated death and have long required to be within my grasp. In return for sending you to his world, you are to give me them."

"Who are they?" Harry asks, but Death only gives a smile to him.

"You must figure that out yourself." Death only says.

"If I accept, how will I adapt to the world?"

Death gives him a smile.

"As you mortals say, that is a wise question. You will not going empty handed. One of the things I will grant you is knowledge of that world beforehand. So, my question is this, do you wish to take your new adventure."

"Yes, some part of me, still wishes to live and not move on." Harry answers.

Harry couldn't explain nor could he understand it, but it occurred to him, he and Death were not alone.

"Meet the seven gods Harry Potter. In for us breaking a sacred rule and allowing you to transpire here each us of will present to you a gift to prepare you for your new journey." Death said.

"I am the God of Life. I grant you a blessed long life, and the gift of invulnerability." The God of Life said.

"I am the God of Fate I grant you an edict memory."

"I am the God of Order I grant you telepathy and telekinesis."

"I am the God of Chaos I grant you the knowledge of my mystic arts and this book of spells." He said as a book appeared in front of Harry, who was tempted since he first started Hogwarts, to look through it.

"I am the God of Knowledge; I shall grant you the sharpest mind."

"I am the God of Time; I grant you the power of growth."

"I am Death, God of the Beyond, I grant you," Death said with a smile. "No limits."

"Harry Potter, we shall not meet you again and we have no desire to meet you again." The God of Knowledge said.

"I shall be taking back my items, it has been time they have return to me. Go now, and bring Prime Earth to a golden age."

Harry nods and everything seem to turn very bright as he shield his eyes and woke up in what appeared to be an airplane.

* * *

**Author Notes: **This is a rewrite of Chapter One Azrael and the Huntress; I know my first chapter was short, so I decided to add some new things in the rewrite. I also made Harry a powerhouse but he won't be so strong, not like that. You see the Power of Growth allows him to train and his body and mind will grow stronger every time he does. So he has to train to enhance his abilities. Right now, has to study and train to get strong on Earth 16 (Not Earth Prime I'm just calling it that in my story) Hope you guys like the gifts I gave Harry. I got the ideas to give him gifts from a Harry Potter and Cho Chang time travel parallel universe fanfic I read so I thought I do the same. Props to who ever the author is.

Any suggestions would be grateful.

**Please Review and Like**


	2. Partnership

**Azrael and the Huntress**

**Author Notes: **Hope you guys like the rewritten first chapter. In this chapter, six months have passed since Harry has arrived in Earth-16, (Prime Earth) and has begun his crusade to lead the world into the golden age. He has started in Gotham City and the locals call him Archangel or Azrael. However he merely is a whisper in the dark, both with the criminals and the police. Harry is seventeen, and the year is 2015. He is a senior at Gotham Academy as a transfer student.

Please reread chapter one if you've the previous one. I redid it.

**Chapter 2: Partnership**

Gotham City, one of the United States largest city, was sleeping peacefully. Under the night, however crime never sleeps and tonight was no exception. A group of men was unloading cargo from a pickup truck and moving it to a warehouse.

"We have to be quick. We don't want the bat to show up." A thug said as he moved the crates of boxes.

"It's not the bat you have to worry about now. Haven't you heard, there's a new manic running around. They call him an archangel."

"Azrael? He's just a myth. It's the bats that is running this city,"

"You are only half right." A deep voice said above them.

"Who are you?" A thug shouted at a hooded figure standing on a rail.

"Who care, shoot him." Another thug shouted as gun fire erupted.

"It's the same as before?" Commissioner Gordon said as he walks through the dead bodies.

"It is Commissioner. All signs point to a fight but no blood." Detective Harvey Bullock said as he light a cigarette and led his boss through the bodies.

"In my entire career in law enforcement I have never seen something like this. All we can determine is that they started shooting, at something. Then they just, died of fright." Detective Bullock said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Do we have anything this time?" Commissioner Gordon asks.

"We have on Commissioner, we have a survivor." Detective Ellen Yin said as she walks up to the commissioner."

"A survivor you say? Who?" Gordon asks eagerly.

"Small time crook, was hoping to make it to the big leagues. Which is odd, most of the crooks here have done some serious time. This one has a Juvie record, for theft, grand theft auto. Some liquor store hold ups, this is small compared to the others who have ties to the mob." Ellen Yin says as she leads them to a man who was crawled up in a ball.

"This is Frank Summer. Though I must warn you, he's not right in the head." Detective Yin says as she stood in front of the man.

"I must hide, he'll be back. He always comes back. Darkness, he lives within the Darkness, I have to hide, I must stay within the light, and I'll be safe in the light. He can't touch me there."

"What's he saying?" Detective Bullock says as he attempts to make sense of what he was saying.

"He's been saying that for the past hour. The dockworkers found him shaking here and he has refused to move." Detective Ellen Yin said as she eyes the criminal.

"Oh, what did you see you worthless piece of scum." Detective Bullock said as he grabs Frank Summer by the collar and hosted him up.

Frank Summer didn't look surprise to see the detective was man handling him but then he opens eyes wide in fear.

"He's here, he has come for me. No one can stop him, from the shadow of abyss he comes, and he will take the life of man for their sins." He says holding a cross.

"Frank Summer has never showed any signs being mentally ill. The fact that he's shaking like means what he way has terrified him beyond what the human mind can see." A voice said behind the three of them.

"Batman, do you have any idea who did this?"

"None, I have search every possible lead but I believe we're dealing with a hired outsider or someone who is very well train within Gotham." Batman said.

"Too well train. This person doesn't leave a trace. He's like ghost, no fingerprints, footprints, fibers, forensics. Not even a hair. It's like we chasing a ghost we can't see." Detective Bullock said.

"Sounds familiar. It sounds like we're chasing you Batman."

"I know which makes this very disturbing. The whispers have begun only for a month, and yet during that time, he has raided more than a dozen places that results in violence. He has never left any witnesses or survivors."

"Meaning?" Detective Bullock asks.

"He's targeting specific people. Those with wrap sheets and have committed serious offense. This is a low timer. Its possible he thinks himself beneath his time."

"This is just guess work, we don't have any real answers. We'll get him some shrinks to take a look at him and see what we can come up with." Commissioner Gordon said.

"I will be looking at some informants to see what I can find on my end. Its best we put an end to this nightmare once and for all." Batman said.

**Batcave**

Bruce Wayne had his hood off and was staring at the large computer monitor in front of him. The only thing he got was a glimpse of was a dark hooded figure. The police miss it, but the image was off a security camera pointing at a vending machine. The imagined was off the plastic glass.

"The man is trained, and trained well. The only question is, how is he killing without leaving a trace?" Bruce Wayne mutters as he looks at the imagined.

"Are you still troubled dad?" A young female said as she walked up to him.

"Helena, what have I told you about being down here."

"You let Dick in when he was only nine years old." Helena counters smoothly.

"Dick is trained, you are not." Her father said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"It's not fair, why can't I go out with you on nights? I'm much better than Dick, Barbra even Tim." Helena said.

"The answer still is no." Bruce said.

"You think the same thing is going to happen to me like it did to Jason?" Helena shouted angrily. Bruce said nothing, it was clear they've had this conversation before and Helena was getting more and more frustrated.

"Have it your way." Helena said as she storms off in anger.

"Master Bruce, surely you can handle raising your daughter better?" Alfred Pennywoth said.

"She may be ungratefully, but she understands I don't want her in this life." Bruce Wayne.

"She's only thinking of it as an adventure. She doesn't understand the risks. I also don't want to put her in harm's way." Bruce said.

"Master Bruce, you know her mother has taught her all she knew the moment she could walk. Surely, you don't wish for her to follow her mother's path and have trouble with the law."

"I raised her to obey the law, she won't do anything foolish."

**Gotham City; Downtown**

**Helena Wayne POV**

Helena Wayne was now stalking the night jumping off rooftops and landed at a warehouse. She use to hack into her dad's batwave before but now she was sick and tired of being treated like a child. She was going to prove herself, whether her father approved or not.

She was lucky; this was one of the Black Masks main ship yards. It was supposed to be abandon years ago, but her dad's, or Batman's network detected this warehouse was still being use in the cover of darkness. She crept forward and peak through the class. Men were moving around with box of crates that were caring military grade hardware.

Helena slowly opens the window and jumps down and lands on the rail above the mean. Pulling out one of her dad's batarangs, she throws it at what appeared to be the leader and follows it throw with a jump.

"Who the hell are you? A sweet thing like you is trying to play hero. Boy, I think she needs some education in being a hero." The leader said as he was nursing his head from the blow.

Helena narrowed her eyes and gulp, she hope she wasn't buying more than she could chew there were more of them than she thought. The first thug came at her from the side, a predicable move and she step aside and quickly throws in a few jabs against the man's ribs before she elbowed him in the back of the head putting him on the floor. A couple more men attack and Helena moved aside before they decided to attempt to dog pile her. She pulls out her father's line and moves up just in the nick of time before the men nearly dog pile her. Throwing a few pellets on the ground she was able to disappear within the smoke.

This is wear it got tricky. Her father made it look so easily moving with no visible sight but she jumps down and quickly spots a few men before she puts them down silently. She could hear them calling out to each other and knew she would be in trouble unless she ended their numbers in half. She moved in the smoke, not sure where the crocks were or even where she was.

After putting down the fifth man in the smoke, she felts something hits her in the head and she falls down with her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Helena woke up in a bed, not her bed, but a very nice and warm bed. Opening her eyes, she was surprise to see a room with green coloring. It wasn't her bedroom as her bedroom was colored in purple. There was also a dresser and a wardrobe that was made in an old English oak. Far different from the marble stature of Wayne Manor. She turns and sees the costume she made was a bit torn but hanging up. Shock entered her eyes as she put her hands up to see if her mask was still up but to her horror, it was off. Looking back her costume she saw that her mask was broken but a part of her uniform.

Praying this was not Black Masks manor and there were guards outside her room she was surprise to see she was unbounded to her bed. She gets up and sees that she was wearing a night gown. Looking around she spots a pair for fresh pair of clothes.

She opens the door and again once again was surprise to see no guards where guarding her room. She looks around the house and sees that many of the house was made of Old English. She wasn't sure if she was a captive but she was puzzled as to why she was given such free reign to the house.

She spots a panel on the wall and walks to it. She presses the button and was surprise when a computer voice spoke.

"You are not authorized to enter this area."

"That would be SIRUS, the Artificial Intelligence of the Black Manor." A man said behind her.

Turning around she thought she was looking at Alfred Pennyworth, but she after clearing her head, she realized this was someone different.

"Who are you?" Helena asks.

"Sebastian Wilson, honorable butler to the Black family. The young master would like to see you."

The young master, there was only one person who that could be. Though a Black through blood, he has gone by two names. Harry Potter is his public name, Europe youngest male bachelor who was rumored to be sitting on a mountain full of British Pounds. He also went by Argus Black, his true name and the name that was used in the shadows of the world. She only knew what her father knew, that he grew up in isolation in the Scotland Highlands and was educated at a young age from Oxford University graduating at the mere age of 12 years old. It was strange for he had two names, both legal for him. What made her intrigued was how he found her. Though she knew very little about his public other than he hosted many parties some of those parties were design to help Gotham Crisis, but he remain mostly in the shadows.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Sebastian knocks on a wall and a door open up revealing a solid room. Sebastian walks inside and presses a button on a wall that lite up like a Christmas tree. The blue light was some sort of combination and Sebastian did a five button combo that open the floor up revealing some stairs.

Now Helena was interested. Her father had a similar method but nothing this high tech.

The hallway down was dark with very little lights, but Helena was use to this as her father didn't have much light in the batcave.

Helena reach another door and this was far more high tech than anything Helena has seen in her life, and she grew up seeing all the technology in Star Laps and Wayne Enterprise.

"Master Black, young master Helena Wayne is here for you as you requested."

"Thanks Sebastian, I'll take her up later, I want to talk to her about last night." Harry Potter says, as he gets up. He then gets up and Helena realizes he was wearing a black outfit and a strange cloak that almost seemed alive.

"There is no point in hiding this from you, you would have figure it out after staying in my home. I am Azrael."

Helena's eyes open wide. She went to reach for her weapon on her utility belt, but stop the moment she realize she didn't have it.

Harry gives her a small smile.

"I am not the villain your father believes me to be. I am merely doing what he can't." Harry said as he picks up her utility belt off his table. He tosses it to her and sits down at his chair.

"So I'll humor you, ask what you want from me and I shall answer." Harry said.

Helena pulls out a pellet and holds it in her hands, careful not to let him see her do it.

"What happen last night?" Helena asked.

"Well," Harry said

**Harry Potter POV **

**Ten Hours Earlier**

Azrael slips in the shadows of the warehouse watching the men move the military weapons onto trucks where they would be sold on the streets.

Azrael was about to make his move when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. It was woman, a young woman in a purple costume jump down from the window and was creeping above the thug's position.

Azrael watch as she attack the thugs and attempt to create confusion by throwing a smoke pellet and attack them within the smoke. However a thug who has had some clear experience in this situation manages to sneak up behind her and hit her in the head. The smoke cleared and it was clear this young woman was barely older than him. Many of the thugs had nasty grins on their faces. Harry didn't need to be physic to know what was going on in their minds. Some were already reaching for their pants while one thug was getting a rope.

"I know we want some fun with this broad, but we have a job to do. After Black Mask gets his equipment, then we can have 'fun' with her." The leader said he tied her up and drag her to a pole and tied rope around her. He slowly puts his hands on her mask and takes it off.

Harry made his move; he couldn't stand by knowing she could be violated at any moment.

The man scream as the mask came off. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Who are you, are you with that bitch?" a thug shouted.

"Who care, get him. He's not batman." Another shouted as he grabbed his crossbow.

"You are all going to die." Azreal said in a cold tone of voice. None of them stood a chance.

**Present Time**

"So I pick you up and brought you where I knew I could take after you, here to my home." Harry said as Helena listen to him.

"They were going to?" Helena said feeling sick in her stomach.

"But they didn't. I made sure of that. Your father, Batman was there long after we had left." Harry said as he pushes a button and sees Batman and the police were indeed searching the scene.

"This was over kill Commissioner. Something happen last night that caused these men to be ripped apart like animals." Batman said.

"Most of them were small times crooks. Nothing major about them other than smuggling, drug trafficking." Detective Ellen Yin said as she kneels down and looks at one of the fallen crooks and eyes him. His facial expression told he was one of the last to be killed and he was terrified.

"This time he looks like he used a weapon. Knives or a short sword. Azrael has never been this sloppy before." Detective Bullock said.

"He doesn't make mistakes. Something pisses him off but he was strong enough to keep his emotions in check. Whatever he left behind, he did so for a reason. Something happens here, something that made him target these men specifically. It's possible, but Black Mask may have done something to him that made him retaliate. If we could found out what, then we can find him."

"It won't be easy. This guy moves fast and knows where crime is. Crime where we don't know is happening." Ellen Yin said as she stood back up.

"Meaning he has inside sources into Black Mask operations. It's possible, that's he a part of Black Masks organization." Batman said.

"That would explain why only Black Mask and Black Mask opponents have been targeted. He could be trying to stir up a gang war between Black Mask and the Red Hood."

"This is not the work of the Red Hood. While the Hood is slowly taken territory from Black Mask, he has never gone after him like this. Azrael wants something; we just have to found out what."

"Batman I may not have the right to ask this, but I think the League should get involved. This guy is a pro."

Harry pressed a button causing the screen to go blank just as Batman left.

"I would back out now. The league is no joke." Helena said in a warning tone of voice.

"You think I kidnap you. You are wrong, I am not going to old you hostage. I am merely curious as to why the billionaire princess is out trying to fight crime."

"You first, how did you know my father is Batman?" Helena demanded.

Harry gives her smiles.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. First were the resources. The Batman uses a lot of resources. The second was the age range. It's a known fact that batman started fifteen years ago meaning that Batman meaning that he had to be young, fit and between the ages of twenty to thirty. The third was motive. Every act has a beginning, and the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne was the perfect motive for him to fight crime. There is also a brief moment where your father disappears for two years. There is a brief flight plane in your father's log just before he's twenty first that he flew out of Tibet. I also train there, in Nanda Parbat. Six months ago."

"I never knew that. But how does that make my dad Batman."

"Wayne Enterprise has millions of resources, and Bruce Wayne is one of the world's richest men. He alone, would be able to pull the resources without anyone being suspicious." Harry said as he lean back in his chair.

Helena stood there with her mouth open wide.

"Dad would be so impress. You have good detective skills." Harry gives a small chuckle as he looks at her.

"Not really, I'm just really smart. Now what are you going to do?"

Helena said nothing.

"Can you train me, my mother has taught me some moves but not enough to fight like my dad."

"I can do better, I can teach you everything your father knows and I can help you fight crime and the truth of justice."

"What do you mean the truth of justice? Isn't there only one sort?"

"That's for those who act on the side of the law they created. However, there is only one true justice. Penance. If you do something but are unwilling to turn from it than there is no redemption for you."

"You don't have the right to judge others." Helena said.

"I don't." Harry said as he pulled a blue stone from his pocket. "This can read into the heart of people's inner self and judge there soul. The lighter the stone the more they are about truth in the light. The darker the stone, the more wicked the person is." Harry said as he puts the stone on the table.

"So you kill the wicked and leave those who have a chance to redeem themselves. My father would say you're no better than a murderer."

"The meaning of vigilante is write the truth from wrongs. We are not members of law enforcement. We live outside the code. Besides, violence as your father has proven in the past, can be used for good just as killing certain people."

"I'm still not convinced. How can that be helpful? Dad has always tried to work with law enforcement from the shadows."

"If you had a choice to kill one person to save millions, would you do it? It not about sinking to their level, it's about maintaining yourself in your beliefs. Just because you kill doesn't make you a bad person, just as the world isn't split between good and evil. There is a bit of grey everywhere, sometimes we are just good people who make bad choices. After all, no one is perfect."

"So you kill, for the greater good?"

"I don't believe in 'the greater good' I've heard many people, both good men and some of the darkest men alive use that phrase. I believe in using darkness to bring out the light in people."

"Take in evil, and leave what's good." Helena said slowly.

"Something like that. Sometimes, you must use the darkness to fight darkness. You can't rely on the light to disturb the darkness. Darkness needs to exist in the light just as the light needs to exist within the darkness."

"That makes sense. My dad would never accept that truth though."

"A truth is hold to a person's point of view. You shatter that point of view, and they will question everything they have stood for, in some cases you can reforge them to be something else. Your father believes he can save the world without taking a life. However, what he doesn't realize is, for every life spare, ten more are lost." Helena look like she wanted to argue but Harry stops her. "I know he does good. But there are times when he could have saved the city and many families the grief if he had just taken out his opponents. How many families have been destroyed because of the Joker? Yeah I've done my homework. It doesn't mean my method is correct, but it doesn't mean it's wrong either." Harry said in a strong voice.

Helena pulled a sword out from the table and looks at hit.

"These cravings, what do they mean?"

"I stand in the shadows to preserve the light."

"Nice, look I can't give you a straight answer, but I am thankful. Thankful that you saved my life and who knows what else may have occurred. I will however keep your secret, I won't tell, not even to my father. But I can't give you a straight answer, I'm not sure joining you is the right move for me."

"It's your choice, but my door will always be open." Harry said.

With no more need to be said, Helena Wayne left Harry alone in his small office. Harry sat back in his chair and looks back at the scene. Yes, the men did something to make him loss control, even for a brief moment. However, if Batman knew his own daughter was going to be rape by the men who were dead he wonder what he would say to him now. Would he be grateful or resentful?

* * *

**Author Notes: **Longer than I wanted but I'm quite please with the results of this chapter. As stated earlier, i have rewritten chapter one and would like feed back on it compare to the old one. You may have notice but I haven't given Harry a fighting style because I don't know what I want him to fight as. So I would like suggestions. Some of you may be thinking why I had the thugs attempt to rape Helena, well that's what happens to a lot of females who fight crime, when they get caught some of them are used like animals. Its reality and I put it in there to make it no difference than the truth.

**Please Review and Like **

the more I get the faster I'll post a new chapter.


	3. Birth of the Huntress

**Azrael and the Huntress**

**Author Notes: **I don't have a beta so if anyone wants to beta this story I would be more than grateful. You will notice that father and child, Bruce Wayne and Helena Wayne are falling apart because Bruce Wayne won't allow Helena to put herself in harm's way as she wants to. I also still haven't found a fighting style for Harry, so can someone give me a suggestion and I'll try to put it into my story.

**Chapter 3: Birth of the Huntress**

Helena opens the door to her home. Sebastian was kind enough to drive her home and she was thankful. She didn't want to walk three miles home. She opens the door and saw Alfred cleaning as usual.

"Awe young master Helena, so good of you too come back. Master Bruce has been very worried." Alfred said.

"Dad was worried?" Helena said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"He does care for you Master Helena." Alfred said. Helena snorted underneath his breath. "Master Wayne is in his study."

Helena said nothing as she walks up the stairs and down the hall to her father's studies. She knocks on the door. She walks in and sees her father looking at his books.

"What do you want dad?" Helena asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Bruce looks up from his books and gives his daughter a calculating look.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"I need a straight answer Helena."

"Well you're not going to get one." Helena answered after they started to stare at each other.

"I don't want you to get involved in this life Helena. It's not for you." Bruce Wayne finally said after staring at each other for a while.

"No offense dad, but you don't me as well as you think." Helena said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I am your father; I'll decide what's best for you." Bruce Wayne said trying to sound like he was in control.

"You can't control me life dad, I have the right to live the way I want to." Helena said in an angry tone of voice.

"Not if it will put you in harm's way." Bruce Wayne said in a strong tone of voice.

"That's my choice not yours." Helena said.

"Consider yourself grounded. You can only leave if you are going to school but until I decide you understand why I've grounded you, then you will stay in the mansion until I say so."

Helena started to grind her teeth as her arm shook in frustration. This was so unfair. What would she have to do to get her father's approval.

Turning around she marches out of the study.

"Move it Dick." She barked as she moved past Richard Grayson.

Richard Grayson may have been older than her, but he knew better than to get in her way when she was piss.

"Bad parenting skills again Bruce?" Dick Grayson asked as he walked in the study.

"More like a stubborn child, I wish she would understand that I don't want her in this life. She wouldn't understand what it would be like if I lost her."

"She has been training for a long time to join you on one of your patrols. She figured it out when she was only thirteen years old when you bailed on her on her birthday. Ever since then she has been praying you would take her out and stop some crooks."

"That's where the problem is. I know what will happen to her if she gets too excited. Now there is a lunatic out there on a killing spree and I am no closer to finding out why than who is he."

"A new player. He seems to be taken on the law in his own way.

"Sounds like Oliver Queen in the beginning of his fighting career."

"Except Oliver Queen has only killed around fifty people in Star City."

"And this guy has killed nearly a hundred in the past month. He's a cold bloody killer. One who is misguided about fighting for justice." Bruce said.

"What should we do?"

"I have been able to figure out a pattern to his attacks and have discovered three possible hit sights tonight. I want the team to be there and ready to ambush him and bring him to justice." Bruce said in a stern tone of voice.

"I'll get them on it." Dick promise.

"Master Bruce, perhaps you should talk to Master Helena. I'm sure she'll figure out some way to join in.

"Alfred I don't want her involved."

"She's going to put herself in harm's way sooner or later, might as well be under your guidance than something happening to her." Alfred said.

The three walked out of the study and down the hall where and small sign was posted on the door that said 'Helena'. Bruce walked in on the door and knocks three times.

"Helena, it's your father." Bruce said.

He grabs the door and finds that it was lock. After shaking it he realized there was a chair beneath the lock. Kicking down the door Bruce walks in to see the window was open and Helena was gone.

* * *

Helena rang the doorbell and waited.

"Awe, young Master Helena. We were not expecting you so soon."

"Can I stay here for a few days?" Helena asked.

"Master Black would be honor to have you as a guest. It does get lonely here." Sebastian said as he leads her inside the mansion.

"This is so different from Wayne Manor. How old is this place?" Helena asked.

"The manor was built six months ago, but it is magically expanded. Not to mention it has traps and defenses against intruders." Sebastian said.

"Why?"

"You come from a wealthy family. You should know people would target the young master for their own personal gain."

"How did you come into the family service?" Helena asked.

"Ever since he has came to Gotham. The young master made me from a piece of twig." Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry, but he made you from a piece of twig?" Helena asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes, six months ago. He may not look like it, but he is a powerful and skilled sorcerer." Sebastian said.

"Is that how is he killing people."

"I do not know. My job is only to publicly serve the young master."

"What does he plan on doing? You know, publicly?" Helena asked.

"He plans to run a business, a company to help the world." Sebastian said as they walked up the stairs.

"How many floors does this mansion have?"

"Five, two are magically expanded. One floor is magically sealed. Unless you know where to look, now the young master should be in the library. He is doing his usual studies."

"Studies?"

"His magic works by knowledge. The more he knows, the stronger his magic becomes."

"He's got to reach a limit."

"In most cases that would be true, but such limits do not apply to the young master."

"How so?"

"That is his secret. I do not share the young master's most sensitive information." Sebastian said. Helena gave a puff as Sebastian open the door and Helena was taken aback by the size of the library. It was massive, not even Wayne Manor had this big of a library, not even Gotham Central Library.

"Young Master, Helena Wayne is here."

From the book case walked out Harry Potter.

"This is a surprise; I wasn't expecting you so soon." Harry said as he looks through his book.

"Dad and I had a fight, he thinks he can control me and prevent me from joining his crusade. I've had enough, so I decided to run away."

"This is not the first argument you've had with your father is it?" Harry asked giving her a calculating look.

"I've been arguing with him for nearly three years about getting the training I need so I can help him." Helena said as she bit her lip. "I don't hate him, but I can't help but hate him."

"You have a sense of injustice. You have seen it from afar, hate it, and are motivated by it."

Helena said nothing but stared at him.

"These, heroes follow a set of rules. A guideline that prevents them from doing what is right. They act like they are cops, but they aren't. They are vigilantes that break the law to preserve the peace. They may not believe but violence and chaos can be used for good. You can kill to save thousands more without losing yourself. You just have to know why you're taking that life and why you are preserving it. That's the true question one should ask themselves before they put on the mask and become a vigilante. However, the Justice League, they can't bring themselves to be a part of the darkness. True some use the darkness as their ally, but there are afraid to embrace the darkness. My godfather once told me, we either stand in the light or the dark, but we must also accept the light and dark inside of us. Your father and his little social club, they don't want to accept the darkness, where in themselves or in their enemies. They just try to bring out the light, in the public and in their enemies. They just want to preserve the light, unwilling to accept any part of the darkness."

"You sound wiser than your years." Helena said after a few moments of silence.

"I was force to grow up faster than I was meant. My parents were murder when I was baby. I had to be an adult when I was just a kid. Pick up a few things along the way."

"Sebastian told me that you are a practice of the mystic arts." Helena asked.

"That is true; practicing the mystic arts is my true power. However I mostly use my weakest to fight most of my fights."

"Why? I mean if you if your true fighting style then why fight with your weakest?"

"In case someone figures me out, I can fight them I the art I am best out in case they over power me in my weakest. Call it a trump card."

"What is your weakness fighting style?"

"Hand to hand combat."

"Let's see how good are you." Helena said.

Harry gives her a smile and turns around and leads her to his training room.

Once there Harry's outfit changed into a pair of sweats as did Helena's.

"You are good with magic. I didn't even see you move."

"I can create magic with just a thought. Creating changing spells is a piece of cake. Now let's see how good you are." Harry said taking a stance.

Helena smiled and charged at him.

"God damn it." Helena cursed for the eighth time. She was on the ground with bruises and sweat coming down her face and body.

"You fight well, but you are fighting like a thug, throwing in punches in hopes to land a hit. You need to control the fight in your favor. It's like a dance. You dance with grace and the mood you are in, not wild and uncontrolled." Harry said as he summons a bottle of water.

"So are you going to teach me?"

"I am." Harry said. "We got a fewhours; I'm going to try to show you some of the basics."

"So what's first?" Helena asks him.

"First, you have to pick a weapon."

"What do you use?" Helena asked.

"A staff. Or a bō staff to be more specific. It has an excellent defense and an unorthodox offense, making it a very effective weapon. Both offensively and defensively."

Harry summons a wooden staff hands it to her.

"Let's begin."

**Watch Tower, Orbit**

"Okay team, this is our mission." Nightwing said as he pulled up a screen. It was a blank screen with a person shadow in it.

"Our target is Azrael. It is unknown what his age is, sex, origin even his method of killing."

"Azrael, the guy is a ghost a myth." Impulse said.

"And how do you know that?"

"History books man. It was considered that it was a gas by an unknown party." Impulse said.

"That may be what history says, but recent we caught something." Nightwing replied as new images appeared.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Wonder Girl said as she tried her best to hold her stomach.

"Me too. That is over kill." Robin said.

"For the past month this guy has been making serious killings in Gotham's underground. So far, Black Mask's organization has been targeted. Just an hour ago, Batman has discovered the possible for three hit sights." Nightwing said as a dock, a warehouse and a night club appeared on the screen. "Tonight, all three of these places are going to receive shipment. The shipment is not our concern, it's about stopping Azrael."

"Azrael, doesn't that mean Archangel of Death in in Islamic theology?" Batgirl asks.

"It does. The person most likely took it because of they believe they are some sort of guardian angel. We have to stop his killing spree and take him to Bell Reeve."

"As understanding as this is, are we sure this is a wise move? If Azrael is real, then we could be facing an unknown. We don't know if it's an alien, human or a metahuman." Superboy said.

"What's more concerning is his killing method. There is no trace of poison, weapon use, or even mystic arts at play. The guy is like a ghost. This tells us he has been trained, and trained well." Aqualad said.

"This is true, all we truly know is he targets harden criminals with some of the worse criminal history. It will be only a matter of time before he moves onto bigger and tougher targets." Nighwing said.

"I'm sorry if I sound out of place here, but is anyone having some serious doubts here? He doesn't seem to be targeting civilians and if he's taken out villains then should we try to recruit him and thank him?" Tigress asks. She got a few nods and agreements from her colleges.

"The League believes he is too dangerous, our first goal is to capture him and find out what he plans on doing. If he isn't the menace he appears to be then I'll speak to Batman about him joining the Team."

"I don't like it, a killer joining our team. Even if he's targeting criminals he is still taking a life. That goes against the League. A.R.G.U.S. won't be happy about this." Aqualad said.

"We can discuss this later, for now; we are going to split in three teams. Aqualad will be the leader of team Beta. Team Beta will watch the docks. Batgirl will be in charge of team Delta. Delta has the Warehouse, I will lead to Alpha and we will watch the nightclub."

"Which of the three places has the highest chances of being attack?"

"The warehouse is the most possible, followed by the docks. The night club has a low chance of being attack due to the civilians that are present; however that doesn't mean something will go on."

"Something tells me this is not going to end, and I mean for us." Blue Beetle said.

"I'm getting that feeling too. Something tells me this Azrael is a whole lot dangerous than we have been led to believe." Tigress said.

"Doesn't matter, we just to find him. If it gets to dangerous the League will get involved." Nightwing said.

* * *

**Gotham City; 11:00pm**

Harry paused as he senses a telepathy. Someone was communicating telepathic to other people.

"What is it?" Helena, or Huntress as she like to be called asked.

"It seems the League is in the city. They've sent a telepathy to communicate with several people."

"The Team; a group of sidekicks that have banded together to form their own little Justice League." Helena said.

"Watch from the shadows, they are going to be marking the shipment carefully." Azrael said as he slips into the shadows.

"And I was hoping for some action." Helena said underneath her breath.

"You'll get some actions, just stick to the shadows." Harry said as he jumps down.

* * *

"He's not showing Nightwing, all the trucks are loading their supplies." Superboy said.

"Wait, did you say they are loading? Not unloading." Nightwing said.

"That's what they are doing; they just finish loading the trucks with supplies."

"Meaning that there is a fourth site, one we are not covering." Nightwing said. "Beast Boy, change into a bird and follow them, Bumblebee and Blue Beetle, follow them, all teams are to follow the instructions they get, we have to find out where that fourth site is."

"Um isn't there another question we should be asking ourselves. Like how the hell did Azrael know about a fourth site when we didn't?" Batgirl asks.

"Assuming he shows." Blue Beetle says.

"He'll show, he can't resist stopping them." Nightwing said.

"Could it be the Red Hood?" Robin asks.

"The Red Hood has never made any moves like this before. Sure he's Black Mask primary opponent in Gotham's criminal underworld. But even he hasn't made any serious moves against Black Mask, not like this." Nightwing said.

"You guys, the trucks are all pulling in an abandon apartment complex. There seems to a helicopter is pulling up." Blue Beetle reported.

"Warn the truck drivers to get out and get them to safety."

"Right." Bumblebee reported as she moved in the building. She enters the garage and stops in shock.

"Beetle, Beast Boy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bumblebee said.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asks.

"Everyone is dead." Blue Beetle reported.

"He's there, search the building but do not engage." Nightwing orders.

Two minutes later the team enters the building to see Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee laying on the ground and unconscious.

"Damn it he got away. I thought they weren't going to engage until we got here." Nightwing said as he bends down and examines the ground. Batgirl walks around and see that there were bodies everywhere and like the police reports said, they seemed to have died from fright.

"So, you're the team. The Little Justice League has come for me." Azrael said as he steps from behind the trucks.

"You're going to pay for taking out three of our members." Batgirl replies as she stands up.

"Batgirl, are they?" Nightwing asks dreading the answer.

"They're gone."

"You're just a killer. One who is sick and needs help."

"Sick, I am more alive than you are. Living is not for the weak." Azrael says.

_'He's wearing some sort of strange armor. It seems as if he clothes are alive. This guy, he appears himself before us but it is clear he hold the upper hand even though he is outnumbered. This is doesn't seem right. What does he know that we don't?'_

_'Miss Martian, see if you can read his mind.'_

_'On it Nightwing'_

"Don't bother trying to read my mind Miss Martian, your telepathic won't work on me." Azrael said. Every look shock that he knew what their plan was.

"How did you?" Miss Martian asked in shock.

"You're not the only telepathic here. One thing you should know, is that all telepathic have in common, is that they work like radios, you just know how to tune them in. Unlock radios however; you can't easily change their tunes." Azrael said in a strong tone of voice.

"We'll see," Miss Martian said as her eyes turn bright green.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Azrael said as Miss Martian suddenly collapses on the ground.

"Angel Fish." Lagoon Boy said as he rushes to his girlfriend's side.

"Come." Azrael said and Lagoon Boy gave a shout and charges at Azrael.

"La'gaan don't." Aqualad shouted.

Harry dodges the enlarged Atlantean and gives him a few punches causing him to fall backwards.

"Hold it big boy." Wonder Girl shouted as she charges as him.

"He's not alone you know." Huntress says and she drops on top of Wondergirl and places a restraint on her. They came alive like snakes and wrap themselves around her.

"I thought I told you to stay in the shadows." Azrael said.

"I'm not the type to sit still." Huntress says as she pulls out her bō staff.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib." Zatanna cried as he magic came life. Huntress and Azrael cloaks came alive and wrapped themselves around their bodies.

"Cute, you use backward words to use magic. That's nothing compare to mine." Azrael said as the bindings return to being cloaks.

"What?" Zatanna replied in shock.

"Black Coffin." Azrael said as dark purple lights folded themselves around Zatanna before disappearing revealing that she was on the ground and unconscious.

"Tell me, why are you fighting me?" Azrael asks.

"Because you're a killer." Nightwing said.

"I see; it goes against your morals. However, you cannot go around assuming your morals are always correct. That creates a bit of arrogance. In doing so it creates unnecessary chaos. You have to accept both the dark and light inside of you." Azrael said.

"What are you a priest? Because you sure sound like one." Nightwing said.

"I am not religious, just doing what is necessary. Something you are unwilling to do." Azrael said as he waved his hand and everyone fell asleep.

"You did not bad for your first time." Azrael said to Huntress as she was engaged in batgirl. She dodges a round house kick followed by a solid jab to her face; Huntress responds by giving Batgirl a few kicks in her stomach causing Batgirl to fall back holding her stomach.

"I got her," Robin said as he attacks her from behind. Huntress dodges the blow and engages him hand to hand combat.

Azrael stood before Garth; Tempest as he was known as eyed the trident with a worried concern. The trident he was sensing held a lot of mystical powers.

"You're a practice of the mystic arts." Garth said as he held onto his trident tightly.

"You notice, not many seem to have notice. Yes, I also have the power to take life without leaving a trace." Azrael said.

Swinging his Trident forward he fires a spells just as fast as Azrael cast his. The two spells were lock in a deadlock causing Nightwing to look at the situation. He already had eight members out; Garth was engaged in Azrael while Batgirl and Robin were taking on the mysterious female partner.

"Superboy, help Garth, the rest of you, get the injured out of here." Nightwing said as he charges towards the mysterious girl.

Superboy leaps up in the air and attempts to smash his fist into Azrael's skull. Unfortunately, Azrael saw this and still had a spare hand and casted another spell with his left hand causing Superboy to fall down screaming in pain.

"You're mystic arts abilities are most impressive, however you have much to learn." Azrael said as his spell that was in a deadlock with Garth's own. The spells side grew in light and like a chain that has been launch from side and launches themselves into Garth who screams in pain.

Huntress was now fighting three on one and despite how much she loved the odds, she couldn't deny she was having a hard time defending herself against three attackers. Nightwing was the most skilled and he quickly took the front while Batgirl and Robin took the flanks. Remembering what Harry taught her about attacking multiple opponents who were more skilled than her, so she attacks Robin forcing him backing causing Nightwing and Robin to rush to his aid. However Helena knew that she wouldn't last long once Nightwing got a solid hit. Leaping up and landing behind Robin she attacks him with her bō staff and nearly hits him in the head. He jumps back and parry's a blow meant for his jaw. Batgirl moved to his side and attempted to throw a kick at her; she moves underneath her footing and trips her causing Batgirl to fall down on the ground as Nightwing moves in the front with Robin at her flanking position.

Helena jumps up and lands on a rail with Nightwing and Robin jumping up and landing on her sides.

Nightwing pulled out his Eskrima Sticks and attacks her head on while Robin attempted to get her from behind.

Helena found, true to Harry's word, the bō staff gave her a great defense as she was slowly able to fend both Robin's and Nightwing's attacks and keeping them at bay. Batgirl fired her line and jumps up to join the battle. However she had a hard time maneuvering as the rail had very little room to maneuver. Helena was spinning around hitting her bō staff against Nightwing's Eskrima Sticks causing him to fall and Robin to move up and attempt to give Nightwing some breathing room. This proved to be a mistake as Helena locks his staff on the ground before back fisting him in the jaw causing him to lose his balance and fall down two stories. He was lucky as he landed on some boxes but remain unconscious. Batgirl took his place and grabbed Robin's staff.

Helena engaged Batgirl in a battle of the staff's both were clearly skilled but Batgirl was being push back. She attempted to push back but was clearly being over powered.

"You are restraining yourself, don't." Helena said as she jumps down and lands on top of a crate as Batgirl moved to engage her.

Nightwing moved to jump down but stop when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Before he realized it, he received a kick in the stomach that nearly caused him to lose his balance.

"You're battle is with me." Azrael says as he pulls out a couple of short swords. Nightwing narrow his eyes and takes a defensives stance. Azrael moves in and attacks him with such fury that Nightwing had a hard time seeing where the blows would be coming from.

"You are skilled, but you still have much to learn." Azrael says as he bypasses and stabs Nightwing in the shoulder. Nightwing groans and grabs the sword in his arm and tries to pull it out.

"You are unwilling to fight to kill, that is why you have failed." Azrael says.

Helena finally broke through Batgirl's defense and smacks her across the jaw knocking her out.

"Take her," Azrael says as he picks up Zatanna and hoists her up on his shoulder.

"What do you got in mind?" Helena asks as she picks up Batgirl.

"They have Intel, and I'm going to see if I can see if they can join my cause." Azrael says as he grabs Helena's hand and they disappeared into the darkness.

"No." Nightwing cried. But it was too late, they were gone.

* * *

**Watch Tower, Orbit**

"We got our butts kicks." Beast Boy said as he places an ice pack on his head.

"I didn't think Azrael was real, it was determined that it was a gas that caused all those deaths." Impulse said as he was being wrapped in bandages.

"That's not the only thing that bothers me." Aqualad said.

"What do you mean?" Aquagirl asks as she nurses Garth's who was on the ground after taking a beating from Azrael.

"The girl, there is no intelligence on her. She's dresses up like Huntress, but Huntress is retired." Nightwing said as he places an ice pack on his bandage shoulder.

"Forget that, they got Zatanna and Batgirl, what are we going to do?" Superboy said in anger.

"I've notify the League, they are searching Gotham for them."

"Forget that, we need to look for them ourselves." Beast Boy said.

Someone enter the room at speed and stops.

"I heard what happen, is everyone okay?"

"We are fine Wally, but Batgirl and Zatanna were taken." Artemis says to her ex-boyfriend.

"Taken?"

"Azrael is real. He set a trap for us and lured us into a warehouse that he scouted well. What's worse he had a partner. Up until now, we have no Intelligence that there would be two of them. We always assume there would be just one." Nightwing said.

"He knew, someone he knew how to take us out so quickly." Superboy said as he punches the table in front of him.

"Azrael isn't just talented he's skilled and has been trained well." Robin said as he stood up as Stephanie Brown help him sit up.

"It's more than that, he has excellent insight in a fight." Nightwing said as he folded his hands together and everyone knew at once he was trying to piece together the puzzle that was in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Batman asks as he steps forwards with the Superman, Super Woman formally known as Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and The Martian.

"I got several clues that tells me that Azrael is dangerous. First, is that he has been train in several arts. He took out Zatanna and Garth in the mystic arts with ease. This suggests that he is a practice of the art and somehow is more skilled then they are. He could be in league with Doctor Fate. The second is his fighting style. I notice several marital arts styles as well training. He has been trained and trained well. The third thing I notice was his insight. He seems to be able to read attacks and can attack very accurately. This is just a suspicion on my part but I believe he has eidetic memory."

"If that's true then the League will put a stop to him."

"What about Zatanna and Batgirl?" Beast Boy shouted.

"The League is attempting to find them. Until then, rest and we'll keep you updated."

* * *

**Unplotable Location**

"Zatanna, wake up." Batgirl says as her friend gives a moan and slowly wakes her eyes.

They hear a door open and look up to see Azrael walking down what appeared to be invisible stairs towards them. He reaches towards Zatanna and places his hands under her chin and lifts her head up looking into her eyes. He drops his hand from Zatanna face and walks to what appeared to be table. Azrael opens a chest and Batgirl could see several vials with different colors. He pulls a light blue one and walks up to Zatanna.

"Drink this." Azrael says as he pours the liquid down her throat.

"Don't hurt her." Batgirl screams and moves to stop him. She barely took a step when her arms were lurch backwards feeling a restraint on them. Looking down she realized she was cuffed to a wall. So was Zatanna for that matter.

"This will not harm you friend, I may have been too rough on her during my battle with her. This will help her regain her magical strength and recover much faster." Azrael said. True to his word Zatanna began to look much healthier.

"What do you want with us?" Batgirl asks.

"Don't bother attempted to free yourself Miss Gordon. There is no key hole on those chains. Those are shadow forged; it contains the strongest metal that's unbreakable." Azrael said.

"How do you know my name?" Batgirl asks in shock.

"A little bird told me." Azrael says.

"Su Esaeler." Zatanna said in hopes to free herself and Barbra Gordon. Instead she screams as if she was electrocuted. When she finally stop she falls to her knees panting heavily.

"Not to mention they are design to prevent those who use the mystic arts from escaping." Azrael said. He walks up and Barbra Gordon and removes her mask and places her hand under her lip. Barbra has never once felt so terrified and yet so safe.

"You won't be here for long, but I do want to talk to you both. I do not wish for more confrontations between myself and the Justice League, however just as there are things the Justice League doesn't like about what I do, there are things I don't like about them. I am hoping to come to an understanding."

"Is that why you took us as prisoner?" Batgirl asks. She was thinking fast, but every idea seemed to be drawing up a blank.

"You are not prisoners. Here." Azrael says as he waves his hand and the chains disappeared from their wrist. Batgirl was tense, why would he cage them up before release them so causally?

"Let's talk shall we, as equals." Azrael said as Batgirl was intoxicated by his presence. Why was she feeling this way?

* * *

**Author Notes: **Holy crap nine pages long and over 5,000 words. Much longer than I normally do and do realize there will be errors in this chapter but I tried to fix it the best I could. I need a beta reader who can proof read this story and make it better. I hope you guys like it, but what is Harry's plan with Batgirl and Zatanna. Does anyone got any ideas.


	4. Beginnings

**Azrael and the Huntress**

**Author Notes: **Another chapter, one I did quite quick but one I'm quite proud of. Please Read and enjoy

**Chapter 4: Beginnings**

Barbra Gordon woke up and realized she was in bed with alone and naked. Last night she couldn't believe she lowered her guard and had a sexually night with Azrael. She gets up and was careful to wrap the sheets around her and gets up from her bed. Last night they had a long conversation but Barbra Gordon couldn't argue with the thing. Many villains were given too many chances to destroy lives. However the body count was climbing and people were living in fear. Fear that they would be targeted next.

She hopes she would be able to convince the League to admit Azrael into the team. She had a feeling they could learn much from him just as he could learn much from them. The only person who could relate to Azrael would be Green Arrow. Then again, despite his leadership abilities, he didn't have the best influence over the League.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for school." Barbra said as she tries to look for her clothes. She found her school uniform on a bench and quickly puts it on and was surprise to see that it fit so well.

"I ran by your house and got your uniform." Harry said by the bathroom door.

"Azreal." Barbra greeted. He had to be no older than she was.

"I told you last night during your wild night with me, it's Harry." Harry said as he walks in with just a towel on. Barbra couldn't help contain her blush as she was eyeing him.

"You sure knew how to let the night pass you by." Harry said as the towel disappeared and changed into his own school clothes.

"Do you need a ride or do you want go by yourself?" Harry asks.

"Where's Zatanna?" Barbra asks as she finishes putting on her tie.

"Sleeping, my spell caused a magical drain on her and she needs to rest. She'll be okay by night fall. Don't worry; Sebastian will take good care of her while we are at school. Here, you'll need this for later." Harry said tossing her a backpack. Barbra opens it up and her utility belt inside.

"Thanks but what about we agreed on?"

"It will be ready for tonight."

"I'm eager to try it." Barbra said as they walked down the stairs. Helena was waiting for them in her own school outfit and didn't seem surprise.

"You know how to scream." Helena said causing Barbra to blush the color of her hair.

"Let's go." Harry said as he got in the car and the two girls followed him.

"Can I ask you something?" Barbra asks as they pass through Gotham.

"What is it?"

"How did you get me to sleep with you, I never would have been so easy before." Barbra said.

"You were in my tower, where I keep my alchemy lab. Some of the potion scent must have entered your body and increase your sexually desire. This is not uncommon as untested potions to have strange effects on different people."

"Why didn't Zatanna get aroused by you?"

"Because she was magically drained and could barely stand straight. She'll be okay once we get back." Harry said.

**Watch Tower, Orbit**

"Who is this mysterious assailant? She was able to take on Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl." Batman said as he looks at the screen. Her mask covered her face well, but Batman felt as if he somehow knew her. He looks at the photos of Azrael and was surprise he would show himself like this. Nightwing he set a trap for the Team but that meant one thing, someone talked. Or else he had great insight and Batman didn't know which was worse.

He overpowered Tempest and Zatanna in the mystic arts. He agreed with Nightwing knowing he was trained in the mystic arts and even in martial arts. This made him worried. What scared him was the fact that he could take on the entire team and defeat them and capture two of its member.

"Any luck?" Superman asks as he steps forward.

"Not really, it's like Azrael is two steps ahead of us and is watching us and is predicting our every move."

"That doesn't sound good." Super Woman said as she eyes the picture.

"No it doesn't, what's worse is he manage to defeat our protégé's with ease. I am making this a priority alpha for the League. We need to set a trap for him," Batman said.

"How, we don't know exactly how he can be found." Superman said.

"The League and the Team will team up and scout some of Gotham's hotspots for crime. We have to put a stop to this madness before he does something that he will regret."

"I may have something." The Martian said as he presses a button and Scarecrow appeared on the screen. "I found out that Scarecrow has stolen something from Gotham's museum and is going to be at Gotham's clock tower tonight at midnight. If we can use him to lure out Azreal then we can take out two birds with one stone as you humans say." The Martian says.

"I may not like this, but it's our best chance to stop them." Batman says.

"Any word on Zatanna and Batgirl?"

"None, I'm keeping a close eye on them."

At that moment a light blink on the screen screen telling them that Nightwing was calling them.

"Batman here,"

"Batman, I just ran into Batgirl. She's in school."

"What?" Green Arrow shouts in shock.

"She's here in school and she doesn't seem like herself. However I thought you would also like to know Helena here's too."

"I'm heading over there right away. Try to talk to them and make them see reason."

"Will do." Nightwing said as he shut off his com.

**Gotham Academy**

"So, you're going to open up a business." Helena asks during lunch as she sat with Harry.

"I am, the moment I'm done with school, I have been buying shares from LexCorps, Queen Consolidated, Merlyn Global Group and STAR Labs." Harry said as he ate his food.

"You're taking over. Do you have the money for all that?" Helena asks.

"I do, I am very rich." Harry said.

"How much of the stocks you own?" Helena asked.

"I own fifty one perfect of Merlyn Global, so it's mine now; I own forty five percent of LexCorps. Lex Luthor I hear is not please with my take over. I got information that he is going to be here soon to try and talk into being partners."

"Don't trust Luthor." Helena said in a small voice.

"I know, I've look into his past and see that he's a shady character." Harry said.

"He's more than just shady, he's been responsible for hundreds of deaths and he's always manages to get away with it." Helena warns.

"Sounds like it's almost personal. " Harry replies calmly.

"You should hear dad talk about him. Wayne Industries and LexCorps are rivals."

Someone sat down next to him and Harry turns to see Barbra Gordon there.

"It's not a good idea for us to be seen together Miss Gordon." Harry says.

"I had some fun last night, besides I want to ask you some things."

"Ask away." Harry says.

"You said killing and violence can be used for good. How so?" Barbra asks.

"Everything is about balance." Harry says as he pulls out a paper and a pen. He draws the yin and yang. "As you can see, there is light and darkness inside all of us." Harry replies as he colors in the dark part to make the Yang. "If we were to put this in terms of words, the Justice League represents this, the Yin for Light. However there is one thing they don't accept about the light," Harry replies as he taps the small circle in the Yin. "The Darkness inside of the light. You see everything most work as one. Just as they work as one, there must be a small part of them that is a part of the cycle that must exist in life. I kill yes, but understand it not he why you should be asking, it's its' the why."

"That doesn't make sense, I shouldn't be asking why but asking why?"

"Batman can't find me because he is asking himself why I am killing. You should be asking, why I am killing."

"Enough cryptic talk, you speaking in circles. What's the why?" Barbra asks. Helena stops eating and looks at Harry.

"They are looking at my method of killing more than my motive. I do care about the truth and justice in systems but there is something far more important than that, it's about maintaining balance in the life eco system. That's where my allegiance lies. The balance in the world. We cannot erase evil or destroy it but we can to control it to a certain point."

"That's not what my mentor has taught me, he says you need to fight the darkness with the darkness."

"But are you willing to accept the darkness or just use it to a certain point." Harry countered. Barbra said nothing, as she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I kill darkness to maintain darkness. If there's too much darkness then there would be too much suffering. Too much good, than the world would be overcrowded and that would lead to suffering and the world would suffer because there is too many people too feed. The Justice League, has good intends but their idealism is far from perfect. And they have made many mistakes."

"What mistakes?"

"They have allowed many of their villain's to stay alive and plot against them. How many lives have your villains taken before you manage to lock them up. In a sense, the lives they took are on your heads." Harry said as he finishes his plate.

Barbra said nothing and knew Harry was right. The Joker and Scarecrow has some of the most kills in the nation. Even Two-Face was a menace as he killed nearly fifty people, all civilians before Batman could lock him up.

"However one thing you may have a hard time believing is that there are smart criminals. Those who know how too manipulate the system."

"But they…"

"I've done my research and Helena has hacked into her father's system to get me the information I need. I know about the Light. They are turning public eye against the Justice League and the League is unwilling to do what is necessary to stop the chaos. They just try to slow it down." Harry said.

"Look, I'm not sure I can kill someone. It seems so wrong." Barbra said.

"If you had to kill someone to save others, can you do it, knowing that you are saving the lives of others?" Harry asks but Barbra remain silent unable to say a word.

In truth, she would kill a manic just to save others. She just wasn't sure if she could handle it, she knew killing was against everything the Batman stood for, and what he taught her, but now, after hearing his logic, she was having a hard time putting her beliefs and training together, against his logic. In truth, she knew what he was telling her, the laws they uphold was a failed system. Criminals knew how to manipulate the system to get what they want. Now that she thought about it, some of crooks that got caught most likely did so to pass information to one another. Barbra didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't deny this one fact that was in her brain, the Justice League had given and united their enemies to fight together and band as one. This meant that the League push them to unite to the point they were willing to put aside personally differences and plot against the League and bring the world to its destruction.

"I'm going to need time, I'm not sure I can just throw away my beliefs overnight. I promise to talk to the Team and the League about your beliefs, I do hope we can work together."

"Speak of the devil of himself. Lex Luthor," Helena said nodding towards Gotham's Academy Entrance.

A limousine pulled up and a young woman opens the door and a bald man with blue eyes was looking around. Spotting Harry, Luthor walks towards him.

Lex Luthor walks towards Harry and offers his hand to him.

"Harry Potter I assume, I'm Lex Luthor CEO of LexCorps." Luthor said.

"A pleasure." Harry replies as he shakes Luthor's hand.

"I understand you've been buy my companies stock. I would like to talk to you about possibly making a partnership."

The bell rang, causing Harry to stand up with the girls.

"I'm sorry, but I have class, can we meet perhaps in Metropolis, say ten in the morning at your office and we can discuss more about my plans with your company in better detail." Harry said.

"Agreed, I didn't mean to drop in your school hours but I would like to settle this without any problems between us." Luthor said as he gave Harry his business card and walks away as Harry walks to class.

"Are you really going to meet with Lex Luthor?" Helena asks as she enters the last class of the day and sits next to Harry.

"Might as well, I'll see what dirt I can get on Luthor. If not, then I'll pay him a little visit as Azrael." Harry says as he sits down.

"Well done Mr. Potter, I see you are at the top of the class again." The teacher said forty minutes later as the finally bell rang telling teachers and students school was out. Harry and Helena walks out the front. Because they could get in the car where Sebastian was waiting, Helena stops cold as she eyes her father standing there.

"Give me a second." Helena says as she walks towards her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Helena asks the moment she was facing her father.

"I'm taking you home."

"I'm not going back." Helena said in a strong voice.

"Look, I understand what you want, but one day when you become a parents you'll understand. For now just listen to me and get in the car." Bruce Wayne said.

"No, I'm staying with a friend until you are willing to accept reality and not the fantasy you wish you could have me live." Helena said as she walks away and gets into car with Harry.

* * *

"Do you want me to take over your father's business too?" Harry asks with a grin.

"He'll buy out his shares before you can take control of his company. Besides I'll deal with my dad when the time comes."

"Your father only sees in black and white. If he understood there was grey in the world, he would know who I am. I guess that's the reason he and your mother never could stay together." Harry said.

"That's not an easy subject. I haven't seen my mother in years, but she's out there as a wanted felon for breaking and entering, and stealing many artifacts. She's one of the best thieves around." Helena said.

"And she trained you well." Harry said.

"You trained me better." Helena said.

"We got have some time before I go out on patrol and stop some criminals. I'm going to teach you a bit more so you can learn some more self-defense skills." Harry said as he picks up two sticks. Helena does the same."

"There are two types of fighters out there. One who reads opponents by their opponents eyes, the other by their body. I am the type who can read both. I have great precognition in combat and great insight to my opponents attacks. However, before I train you to read an opponent's movements I need to you to master your other senses." Harry said has he pulled out a blindfold.

"Put this on." Harry said as Helena put on her blind fold. She stood there and suddenly she became aware that everything was dark. She couldn't hear Harry anymore.

"Why give me a blindfold if you were going to turn off the lights?" Helena asks.

"Your eyes can deceive you into thinking something is there when it's not, don't trust them." Harry voice replied.

Helena stumbled backwards as something smacks her in the jaw causing her to nearly fall over.

"Focus Helena, trust your senses." Harry said as he attacks her again. Helena fell down holing her ribs. "Clear your mind, you cannot plan, you must act on your instincts. Everything will come naturally." Harry replied as he brought down his sticks. Helena grabs her and manages to block the blow.

"Good, now, let's dance." Harry said as he allowed Helena to stand up and they struck blow for blow. Helena was blocking well, but she still kept getting hit by Harry whose experience was clearly showing. Helena however soon was able to keep up and match Harry blow for blow.

"You learn quickly, do you have eidetic memory?" Harry asks after thirty minutes. Helena removed her shirt and tried to fan the sweat from coming down her body. Harry turn away in hopes she wouldn't see his face staring at her body.

"I've always been a fast learner, but I don't have the skills of my dad. He was a natural when it came to fighting, better at solving puzzles though."

"He still hasn't figured out who I am. Thanks to you, I have been able to hack into the Justice League and find their software and information on everything they knew."

"Why did you need their Intel?" Helena asks.

"Half the key to victory is the Intel of your opponents and friends. With the Intel on the Team's fighting abilities, their victory is cut in half as they have very little Intel on me." Harry replies.

"Sir I don't mean to interrupt but you should see the news." Sebastian said on the intercom.

Harry grabs his remote and clicks on the channel seven news.

"We are reporting live from Gotham City, at the old Gotham Clock Tower, the Scarecrow is cornered by Gotham Police."

The camera zoomed in and Scarecrow was standing on the edge looking down upon the city.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the Master of Fear the Scarecrow." He said as Gotham Police moved down below him. "For too long, I have tried to make you people understand fear and fear itself. However, I have been thwarted by the Batman for far too long. Not anymore, behold, from now on I will no longer be the Master of Fear, but the GOD of FEAR!" Scarescrow shouted as he held a strange black orb in his hands. It gave a black pulse and something came out of it. It was dark with a hood and had slimly yet dead skeleton hands.

Harry stood up and grabbed the table in front of him in shock. Scarecrow had someone gotten hold of an object that could summon a Dementor!

* * *

**Author Notes: **I didn't expect to finish another chapter so soon. I hope you guys enjoy it. Any suggestions please don't hesitate to put it down.

**Please Review and Like**

**P.S.** Super Woman use to be called Wonder Woman, she just changed her heroine name to Super Woman which I found more tasteful than Wonder Woman.


	5. The Sum of All Fears

**Azrael and the Huntress**

**Author Notes: **This was done quick, I'm impress with myself. I hope It came out alright, I could still use a beta if anyone is interested.

"Talk" – Normal Speak

_"Talk" _ – Telepathic Speak

_'Talk' _- Thoughts

**Chapter 5: The Sum of All Fears**

"It is unknown what the Scarecrow has summoned, but it clearly is dangerous. Gotham Police is urging everyone in the downtown area to evacuate immediately. The Justice League is now on the screen and are attempting to battle the strange creatures." A news reporter said as Superman leads the front of the heroes to battle Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow, you're outnumbered. How about you give yourself up before anyone gets hurt." Superman said as he came to a stop. Many of the Dementors were spreading panic in Gotham Police Department as they were now on the ground and moaning.

"Superman, stall him, I need to figure out what those creatures are." Batman said in his ear.

"You dare talk to me you mortal. Don't know you what I am? I am a God, the God of Fear itself." Scarecrow shouted as he held up the orb and more dementors came out. Superman clutches his chest and felt as if ice was creeping up his veins. He could hear someone screaming, pleading for help, but he shook his head. Something strange was going on.

"Attack my shades." Scarecrow shouted. All the Dementors moved in and attacks the Justice League and the Team while they took a defense position.

Almost immediately, strange lights erupted in Gotham's night lights as the Justice League did everything they could to repel the Dementors.

"Batgirl, where you been?" Nightwing asks.

"I got a message; these things are more dangerous than they appear. We need to pull back." Batgirl said.

"That's going to be difficult." Robin says as he was leaning on his staff and breathing hard.

"Robin," Batgirl replies as she moves toward him.

"What's wrong with me, it feels as if my strength is leaving me and…"

"Shut up, eat this, it will counter the effects these things give off for a short while." Batgirl replies as she pulls out a Hershey bar. Robin took a bit and immediately he looks alive.

"What was in that?" Nightwing asks.

"Chocolate." Batgirl replies holding up the Hershey bar. "I need to tell everyone, what I learn about these things."

"Hang on, _'Miss Martian can you link up Batgirl to the entire Team and the League.'_"

_"Everyone, listen to me, you can't defeat them head on, they are too strong for that, there's only one way to fight them. Only a mystic arts master can defeat these creatures."_

_"How do you know this?" _Batman asks as he arrives on the scene.

_"Azrael told me. These things are called… De…Dem…Demon-something. I forgot, but they don't just drain a person's strength away they are more dangerous than Crane realizes."_

_"I thought you were being held captive by Azrael, why did he let you go?" _Superman asks with curiosity. He could feel his strength leaving him and the woman's scream was getting louder. He fired his hit vision at the creature but to his surprise, they seemed to have phasing through it.

_"He just wanted to talk to me, share his reasons and idea's with me and I am a bit confused about his actions. Still am. However right now, we should focus on taking out Crane."_

_"Is there any way to stop Crane from release these things?" _Batman asks with curiosity.

_"There is, we have to remove the orb from Crane, but that won't be easy…"_

_"What are we waiting for?"_ Lagoon Boy said as he jumps up and attempts to throw a punch at Scarecrow. Scarecrow looks shock at the bold attack by the amphibian but that shock turn into another shock as a barrier appeared as Lagoon Boy appeared and was toss backwards and crash into the street causing the pavement to pile up underneath him.

"Neptune's beard." He shouted as he punches the street with his fist.

_"If you had let me finish, the orb doesn't just summon those monsters, it also give the wielder a magical defense that's almost impenetrable. We need a master sorcerer to break through it."_

"Then Fate shall intervene." Doctor Fate said and as a golden Ankh appeared before firing a golden light at Scarecrow. The barrier came active causing both Scarecrow to grab his orb with both hands and grinned his teeth as Doctor Fate summon as much Mystic Energy as he could to penetrate the barrier. Sparks of mystic energy began to fly causing the dementors to fly upwards to avoid the backlash.

"You're not alone in this!" Garth shouted as he fired his Trident at the barrier.

"No, I am a God. I cannot fall." Scarescrow shouted as his barrier to disappear.

"Weak." A voice said, but Superman heard it. As did Superboy. Purple light erupted from the orb and launches themselves at Garth and Doctor. Both open their eyes before they were hit by the curse causing their attack to cease.

"What happen?" Batman asks.

"The orb acted on its own." Nightwing said.

"No it didn't, I sure I heard it, but there was no mistake, a voice came from the orb and called Scarecrow weak." Superman said.

"I heard it too." Superboy added.

"Then we have a third party involved." Batman said.

"The orb was not design for regular people to use; only someone with the mystic arts can wield it." Batgirl replies.

"Hold up, you're saying only someone who uses the Mystic Arts can wield it."

"So you can imagine the danger this would pose if a dark sorcerer got his hands on the orb. This orb also has a side effect on the user, and not a pleasant one." Batgirl says as they all look up to where the demenetors were hovering above the city.

"What are they doing, why aren't we feeling the effects?" Commissioner Gordon asks as he came to them.

"Scarecrow will never admit it, but he doesn't control them like he thinks. They just can't harm him because he holds the orb. As to why those things aren't attacking, I have no idea."

Batman brought out a his binoculars and looks up in the clouds.

"They seem to be creating a silver mist." Batman replies.

"I don't know anything about that. Hold on," Batgirl replies as she pulls out her com link.

Huntress appears on the other end.

"How's the battle going?" Huntress asks.

"Bad." Batgirl replies.

"Did you explain to them the bad version or the worse version?" Huntress asks.

"I didn't have time to, because someone jump in before I could finish."

"What worse version?" Superman asks.

"These things, according to Azrael… there are millions lock in that orb." Batgirl replies.

"You know what they do right?" Huntress asks.

"Are you on a bike?" Batgirl asks.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Azrael gave me a couple of things that might us an edge." Huntress replies.

"Okay, but first, these things are making a silver mist… what does that mean?" Batgirl asks.

"I don't know, Azrael didn't tell me about a silver mist. I'll ask him hold on."

Another screen pops up and Azrael appears on it.

"Now is not a good time." Azrael says on the screen.

"Well I got a question, those, demon-somethings are making a silver mist. What does that mean?" Batgirl asks.

"Dementors. And you are certain they are making a silver mist." Azrael asks.

"Positive. The mist is growing." Batman replies.

"That's not good. I would advise you all fall back and get away from the clock tower."

"What do you know? What are they doing? Are they about to attack?" Superman asks with concern.

"No it's worse. They are breeding." Azrael replies.

"They are what?" Robin asks.

"They are breeding, get out of there now."

"How is that a bad thing?" Wonder Girl asks.

"When the new Dementors emerge they will be hunger. Where do you think they'll eat their first feast?"

"So we get them food." Wonder Girl said. Everyone however felt food wouldn't be the answer. Azrael looks at Batgirl on the Holoscreen.

"You didn't tell them?" Azrael said.

"Someone didn't give me the time to explain and charge straight in like an idiot." Batgirl said glaring at Lagoon Boy.

"Oh, so it's my fault now." Lagoon Boy said.

"Excuse me, I got to deal with big ugly for a moemnt." Azrael says as he jumps away from the screen and everyone sees something they weren't expecting.

"Desmond, he's loose?" Superboy said.

"The Blockbuster." Nightwing said in disbelief.

"No wonder he's not dealing with the dementors, Desmond is holding him, and anyway, I'm here." Huntress said shutting off her com link.

A bike skid to a halt as Huntress jumps off and holds a bow.

"Are you copying my expertise?" Green Arrow asks.

Huntress pulls back an arrow and lets it loose. The arrow flew upwards towards the Dementors.

"Arrows won't work, I've tried." Green Arrow said.

A loud sound erupted followed by a loud shriek of pain. It was almost like nails on a chalk board. Everyone covered their ears to stop the pain filling their eardrums.

"Trick arrows won't work. That's because these things are in many ways like shades. They can't be touch but they can touch you. Azrael made these arrows to fight them." Huntress said pulling up her arrow. Unlike Green Arrows and Red Arrow's pointing arrow heads, these had no edges and were very sharp. A blue was also blinking in the middle. "These arrows release an EMP burst. According to Azrael, you direct an EMP correctly, and the mystic arts can for a moment be cancelled. They also work against magical creatures." Huntress replies.

She goes to her pick and pulls out several quivers with arrows in them. She also pulled three bows.

"These all have an EMP burst. It's our best defense against the Dementors. Those who have excellent shots should use them." Huntress replies as she drops a bag and hands it to Batman.

"Inside contains chocolate. The chocolate will temporary counter the effects the Dementor's cause."

"What effects?" Lagoon Boy said. Huntress raises her eyebrow and looks at Batgirl.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Lagoon Boy jumped in before he would let me finish explain." Batgirl replies.

"I see, well then let me explain. These things are called Dementors, and they are some of the foulest and most evil creatures you will ever encounter. They are soulless, lifeless and exist for one purpose. Too destroy all life. They have the abilities to suck out your emotions and take away your strength. However it's the hunger that you should fear."

"Azrael said something about that before, what is their food?" Batman asks.

"Us. We are they're pray. They exist to feed on us. They can suck out their souls with what Azrael calls, the Dementor's Kiss and according to him, it's their worse weapon."

"What do they look like?" Blue Beetle asks.

"That's a good question. Truth be told, no one knows. And those who are able to tell us are no longer able to."

"What does that mean?"

"The Dementor's Kiss is their worse weapon because they suck your soul and eat it. You can survive, as long as your heart and brain as still working, but you won't exist anymore. You're just an empty shell trap in a body. It is a fate worse than death." Huntress replies.

No one said anything as they felt sick to their stomachs. It did sound like a fate worse than death.

"Azrael is the only who can battle these creatures. There is a spell in his possession that a counter and destroy the Dementors. However as long as he's engaged with Blockbuster, he can't stop them. Right now we are lucky and dealing with only twenty Dementors. But I'm guessing around fifty will appear once that mist dies. Speaking of." Huntress says as she pulls back another arrow and releases it. A loud bang erupted in the mist, and the shrieks of pain erupted again.

"These EMP's should work on them until Azrael can get here." Huntress replies.

"What about Crane?" Batman asks.

"The Orbs offer him little control over the dementors. But the orb also protects him from being attack but at a price." Huntress replies.

"The mist is starting to clear." Green Lantern said.

"Here comes the Air Force." Commissioner Gordon replies.

"Pull them back." Huntress replies.

"This is Echo Squadron, we have lock on target. Two away." A voice said on the radio.

"This is Commissioner Gordon, pull your men back."

"Negative, we have orders to engage."

"You're flying to certain death. Your weapons won't have any effect." Huntress yells into the radio.

"Fox Three." They shouted all over the radio. Everyone looks up and sees nearly a dozen missles launching themselves at the dementors. The sky for a moment exploded in orange fire and silence erupted throughout the night.

"Is silence a good thing?" Commissioner Gordon asks.

"No, they would have let us known if the missiles had any effect." Huntress says.

The smoke clears and they watch in horror as the demenetors, at least a hundred of them moved like a snake towards the F-22's.

"Disengage, disengaged." The lead pilot shouted over the radio.

"Goddamn it, get your men out of there." Commissioner Gordon shouted in the radio.

"I can't shake them; they're all over my ass." A pilot shouted in panic.

"They're in my cockpit, they're my cockpit." A pilot said just as he and his co-pilot screams. A plane flew downwards and crash into one of the buildings near the port.

"Move it Echo Squadron." The lead pilot shouted.

Laughter echoed throughout the streets and everyone looks up to see Scarecrow looking down upon them with a sick twist smile on his face.

"Do you see, I am the God of All Fear. Bow before me and I shall spare your pitiful lives." He shouted.

"Do not bow. Azrael will be here soon."

"No offense, but what chance does one man have against an opponent who the Justice League couldn't defeat?" Commissioner Gordon asks. "I have a family to think of."

Huntress pulls out an arrow and fires it at Scarecrow.

"Foolish girl, have you've not been paying attention?" Scarecrow shouted as the arrow closed in on him.

"Clearly you have not." Huntress shouted back.

Scarecrow's eyes open wide as the arrow hits the barrier and bounces away. Then a loud sound erupted from the arrow causing a EMP burst. Scarecrow was blasted off his feet and landed on the roof below him. The orb fell from his hands.

"No." Scarecrow shouted as the orb rolled away from him. Scarecrow quickly got up and chase after it but Superman and the Flash quickly followed and race towards the orb.

Superman and the Flash collapse on the ground as the dementors were now facing towards them. Scarecrow picks up the orb and gave a smile.

Huntress fires an arrow and an EMP burst in the middle of the dementors causing them to shriek and fly upwards. Green Arrow picks up the bow and fired his own arrow. The EMP burst as loud and caused them to shriek in pain.

"Aim for Scarecrow." Huntress cries as she fires her arrows at the Scarecrow. Scarecrow knew he couldn't relay on his magical barrier to protect him so he ran on the roof to avoid the arrows.

"Where's Batman?" Batgirl asks.

Batman appeared behind Scarecrow attempted to punch him. The barrier appeared causing Batman attack to backlash on him. He flips in mid air and lands on his feet and glares at Scarecrow.

"You can't touch me Batman. Not as long as I have this." Scarecrow declared.

The sounds of a bike was heard and both look back to see Huntress on her bike before she jumps off and fires an arrow at Scarecrow. The EMP burst blew Huntress off the roof and made her bike explode. That was the opening Batman needed as he laid some pellets on the ground and they exploded the moment Scarecrow landed on them. Scarecrow was blasted off the roof but somehow he was still able to hold onto the orb.

Batman jumps off the roof and was surprise to see Huntress use her cloak to glide downwards.

"It's over Crane." Batman says.

"No, no, no, no it is not over." Scarecrow shouted as he struggle to get up. "I am a God, the God of Fear. I will not lose to a… to a mortal. I am a GOD!" Scarecrow shouted in rage. He holds up the orb and dementors soon began pouring out like crazy.

Batman took a step back and could feel sweat pouring down his face. There were hundreds, no thousands of dementors rising up above them.

"We need to fall back." Huntress says as she takes off running. Batman was not far behind her but he was having trouble breathing.

"I win, you heroes who stand before me, accept your punishment from God." Scarecrow shouted as the dementors started chasing them.

"Give them cover." Green Arrow shouted as he fired his EMP arrow at the dementors. It exploded and the shrieks return to fill the night. Tigress grabbed a bow and a quiver and fired her own shots as did Red Arrow. While they succeed in giving Batman and Huntress the room they needed, they weren't able to completely drive them back as the dementors were starting to push forward.

Batman and Huntress made it to their comrades. Black Canary jumps up on the car and screams. Her Canary Cry caused the dementors to scream as they moved to avoid her piercing cry.

"Hal, a shield." John Stewart shouted as he points his Green ring up and created a shield around the police and the heroes. Hal join his energy ring into his comrades and they shield expanded around half the block.

"We need to strength the shield." Huntress shouted.

"Leave that to Fate." Doctor Fate said as he got up and floated above them. The Ankh appeared and the green barrier was replaced by a golden barrier.

"I can help." Rocket replied as she created a kinetic barrier.

"This won't be enough." Garth said as the Dementors began to press their attack and the League defense began to slowly break.

"Azreal where are you?" Huntress mutters as she arms her EMP arrow.

The shield finally broke and the dementors immediately moved in. Few police men and SWAT members open fired in hopes of stopping their end but they kept on coming.

A ray of light appeared and before anyone knew it something landed in the middle of them. Screams seemed to echo throughout the night as the dementors back away and fled.

"No, attack my minions. Attack!" Scarecrow screams after the dementors, but they paid him no attention as they rose up away from the city.

Something landed on police car causing everyone to turn and look at the Blockbuster who was clearly out cold. A large shadow flew overhead causing everyone to look up and see the largest black bird they have ever seen. The bird lands and slowly, began to shrink before turning into a man. A cloak hooded figure stood there between everyone who was gathered and the Scarecrow.

"Who are you?" Scarecrow demands.

"I am Azrael." The man declares.

That name caused Scarecrow eyes to back away and his eyes open in fear.

"I see, now then, I shall erase you from the earth and become the Master God of all." Scarecrow shouted as he held the orb and summons more dementors.

"Kill him my minions." He shouted.

The dementors attack Azrael who stands there and walks right past the dementors.

"Why won't you die?" Scarecrow shouted.

"You are mistaken if you think this is the first time someone has dealt with the dementors." Azrael said.

"What?" Scarecrow cried out.

"You think just because you hold that orb, you are the master. You can't even sense it can you." Azrael said. He waved his hand and the dementors screamed as they vanish.

"You don't even know do you," Azrael said in a calm voice. He places his right hand forward and the angel appeared again. The dementor's screams as they disappeared.

"Impossible. How? How are you defeating them?" Scarecrow demands as he takes a step back in fear.

"I told you, my people use to deal with them. My people once discover the means to overpower them and they used them to be guards at a prison. However they made the mistake in thinking they could control them, but these creatures cannot be control. So they create that orb and imprison them. Because they were fools not too destroy them."

Scarecrow's eyes open wide and he wasn't the only one. It was clear; Azrael has had personal experience in dealing with dementors.

"That doesn't explain on how you can defeat them?" Scarecrow demanded.

"My people created a method to repel them but because of politics, they didn't want to kill them because they felt they could be used for their own personal reason, and because there was an old fool who didn't want to kill them because he didn't have the stomach for them so he seals them away." Azrael said.

"Let's see how you handle a million of them." Scarecrow screams. He places both hands on the orb and raises it up. Azrael did nothing but stood there.

Scarecrow eyes said the whole story. Something was wrong. Everyone watch as he drops the orb and stares at Azrael.

"What did you do?" Scarecrow said.

"It's not what I did; it's what you did when you release them." Azrael said.

Scarecrow fell to his knees and grabbed his chest as if he was suffocating.

"The orb is a double edge sword. You can release the dementors from their prison. In return for releasing them, you give up your life force. The moment you release them, you began to die. They were sucking your life force. The only thing that was against us was time." Azrael said as Scarecrow began to distend rate."

"I hate you!" Scarecrow shouted as his body began to fall apart and he collapse. Azrael bends down picks up the orb. He raises it up and the dementors cried out as they were sucked up in the orb. Azrael summons a black box and places orb inside.

"Hand that over." Superman says as he walks over and holds his hands out.

"I don't think so; you do not have the means to keep this lock up. I have the power to make sure it can never be used for again." Azrael said.

"I wasn't asking." Superman said getting in Azrael's face.

"Fine," Azrael said as he gives a sigh. The box disappears and Azrael looks at Superman. "We'll do this your way." Azrael said as he punches Superman in the face causing the Man of Steel to fly backwards and land in the wall.

Superman gets up and holds his jaw.

"I actually felt that," He says rubbing his jaw.

Huntress pulls out her staff and hit Red Arrow in the head before attacking Robin. Nightwing rushes to Robin's defense. The League and the Team moved in. Doctor Fate rose up and attacks Azrael head on, imprisoning him in an Ankh seal. Azrael remove the spell and fired a white light at the Doctor who fired his own energy and the two spells collided before they exploded with force.

Superman got up and charges at Azrael. Azrael cancelled his spell before he turns around and punches Superman in the face.

"If you are joining us, the crisis of Gotham is now over with reports coming in that Johnathan Crane, better known as Scarecrow has been confirm as decease and stop by the mysterious vigilante known as Azrael. However, the moment the crisis was over, Azrael and Superman exchange a few words before the Man of Steel was punch backwards. Now the Justice League is fighting the Huntress and Azrael." A reporter said on the news.

* * *

Lois Lane never considered herself lucky. She has seen many great battles involving the Man of Steel. But she has never seen anyone fight the Man of Steel and push him to his limits.

"Lois, do you think…"

"Camera on the action Jimmy." Lois said as she watches the Man of Steel receive a punch to the gut. He falls to his knees, with Azrael standing above him who kicks him in the face. Batman jumps from behind but Azrael seems to have predicted this, and grabs Batman and throws him in the building.

"Get the civilians out of here." Commissioner Gordon cries out loud.

The police officers around as the battle began to get chaotic. Super Woman moved in and attempted to punch Azrael but she got kneed in the gut the moment she miss her punch. Azrael grabs her by the hair and punches her in the face. The Green Lanterns leap up with Doctor Fate and fired their green energy along with Fate's mystic spell. Swinging Super Woman in front of him she was hit by the three attacks. Azrael lets her go and she collapse on ground.

* * *

"Azrael." Huntress cries out. Azrael turns to look and sees Huntress trap in a kinetic barrier. Reaching inside his cloak he launches some shirukens at Rocket who for a moment look terrified at the idea of being a sitting duck.

Nightwing jumps in front Azrael and deflects the projectiles.

Azrael fell to his knees as he felt the wind leaving him. Looking up he could see Red Tornando attempted suck the air out of him. Launching a burst of energy, Red Tornado was blasted out of the air and flew into the Gotham Clock Tower.

Nightwing moved in and attacks him, Azrael dodges every blow and pulled out a staff and was about to attack Nightwing when Batgirl jumps in front of him and attacks Nightwing.

"That was unexpected." Azrael replies. A loud sound causes Azraeal to look to his left and he could see Beast Boy as a green elephant and a enlarge Lagoon Boy charging at him.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Lagoon Boy shouted.

"This is getting fun." Azreal said as they both hit him head on. To their surprise he vanishes leaving only his cloak behind. They both look around but finally turn to Rocket who screams as Azreal was holding her in a tight sleeper hold. Rocket was soon asleep and the kinetic barrier that was containing Huntress disappeared.

"I'm going to make you pay." Lagoon Boy shouted.

"You never learn do you?" Azreal said as he raises his hand up and grabs Lagoon Boy's enlarge right hand. "I'm much stronger than you. Deal with it." Azreal said as he brought his right fist into Lagoon Boy's face causing him to fly backwards until he crash into a police car. He was out cold.

"I'm not as impulsive as La'gaan." Aqualad said as Aquagirl, Tempest and their mentor Aquaman stood ready to confront Azreal.

"Oh this is going to be fun. You do realize I can kill every single one of you." Azreal said.

"We'll risk it." Aqualad said.

"Perhaps not." Azreal said.

The four attack in their usual pattern but Azreal was able to predict their movements after a few circle punches the three were on the ground with only their mentor fighting Azrael.

"You fight well, but you don't fight well on the land." Azrael said as he kicks Aquaman in the leg and gives a couple of jabs in the man's face.

Azreal leap backwards just as a car collided where he was standing.

"Aggressive aren't we." Azreal said as he stands up. Miss Martian was floating above with several more cars above her.

"This is cute." Azrael says as she launches the cars at him. Azrael holds his hands up and the cars stop. He then sends back towards Miss Martian who was force to phase to prevent the cars from harming her. Azreal was in her face as surprising speed causing Miss Martian to phase again but a pellet was in her phase and exploded causing Miss Martian to scream.

"Enough." The Martian cried appeared behind Azreal. Azreal turns around and the Martian red eyes began to glow bright green.

"That won't work." Azrael says as he counters the Martian's telepathy.

Superman flew back in along with Super Woman but Azreal vanish at the last minute causing the two of them to collide into each other.

John Stewart and Hal Jordan moved in and fired their rings at Azrael. They appeared to be giant hands in an attempt to catch Azrael.

"Why don't you play with these?" Azrael says as he points fingers at the two Lanterns, gold chains wrap themselves them and they fell to the ground struggling to get free.

Doctor Fate up and fires one of his spells at Azrael. Instead of meeting it head on, Azrael disappears and appears behind Doctor and places a spell on his causing him to trap in a Gold Cube. He falls on the ground and attempts to use his mystic arts in an attempt break free.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your eyes are not deceiving you. Batgirl has turn against the Justice League and is adding in Azrael. In a shocking twist of events, the Justice League is losing against Azrael who appears have the upper hand despite being heavily outnumbered." A reporter said as she watches Azrael wrap cloth around the Flash before placing his hand on the ground that caused the Flash to fall flat on his face.

"This is unbelievable, never before in my years as a reporter have I seen the Justice League on the whim of another." The reporter said.

Lex Luthor was watching the battle with interest. He has heard the tales coming from Gotham City, but he didn't think he would be able to match the Man of Steel let alone the entire Justice League.

"What does the Light think of this?" Lex Luthor asks his comrades.

"The young man is impressive. He is able to take on the entire League and push them beyond their limits. This is something not even the Light can accomplish. We must see if we can bring him to the Light." Vandal Savage said.

"What if he won't see the Light?" Ra's al Ghul asks.

"Then we shall eliminate him." The Brain says.

"How?" Black Manta asks.

No one had an answer.

* * *

Azrael walks through the battle field and sees the Man of Steel getting up. Batman was now engaged with the Huntress while Batgirl was leading Nightwing away from the battle. Everyone else was on the ground moaning in pain or knock out.

"It's over. It's best to let it go." Azrael replies.

"Even so, I won't let you go after killing so many."

"They were criminals. You really are going to say they don't deserve it." Azrael counters.

"That's not the point." Superman stated.

"That is the point. They are willing to harm others, so why do you care if they die. Do you truly understand what it is you defend? Or are you going to stay blind forever?" Azrael says.

"You know all my life, I've held back my strength, because I was afraid if I went too far I would hurt someone without meaning to. However, you have proven you can take it can't you tough guy. So this is me at full power."

"I hope it's worth it." Azrael says as Superman charges at him. Superboy leaps up in the air and cocks his fist back in hopes he could land a blow in the back of Azrael's head. What happen next was hard for almost anyone to comprehend. Azrael instead of engaging Superman turns around and grabs Superboy around the wrist and spins him around causing him and Superman to collide. They fell a few feet but Azrael stood on top of them. He grabs a small box from his back pouch and opens it. Green light came out and both Superman and Superboy both froze in place.

"Huntress stole this from Batman, she told me it would useful against you." Azrael explains as he grabs the kryptonite and places it on Superman's chest. He grabs Superboy and places him on top of Superman covering the kryptonite and both were have a hard time moving.

"You won't get away with this." Superman gritted through his teeth.

"You're heroes have fallen, their loyalties are now shaken. Where is my disadvantage?"

An arrow flew past his head and Azrael calmly looks at the Green Arrow and his partners.

"You should have aim to kill me, you won't get another chance." Azrael said in a calm voice.

"You're disadvantage, is this; we still have something you don't. And that's backup." Green Arrow stated.

Azrael then notices four objects in the sky heading towards him.

"I see there are more league members. The Thanagarians am I right?" Azrael replies in a mocking tone of voice.

Arrow fires several arrows as did Red Arrow. Azrael waved his hand causing them to disappear. Black Canary stood in front of them and gave him her Canary Cry. Azrael brings his hands up to his face and tries to block the cry but it was difficult. Azreal spins his hands in a counter clockwise movement and a wind blew and blasted the Black Canary off her feet.

"This is not good." Red Arrow said as he fired his arrows at Azrael.

"You're telling me, this guy seems almost unstoppable." Green Arrow replies backing away from Azrael who was walking closer.

Batman once again was attempting to attack Azrael from the rear but this time, Huntress kicks him in midair causing him to fall down and she starts pounding on him.

Huntress gets up and rushes over to where Nightwing was beating up Batgirl in combat.

Azreal didn't even bother moving aside, he just walks forward and let the arrows literally bounce off of him.

"You still got your quantum arrow?"

"Yeah but you said only in an emergency."

"I think this would qualify as an emergency." Green Arrow says pulling out his, both archers fired their quantum arrows and they hit Azrael head on causing a small explosion to fill the area.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Azrael said as he walks forward and out of the smoke.

"Great, we've made him mad." Red Arrow says as he fired the last remaining arrows.

"You out?" Green Arrow says as he fires his last arrow.

"Yeah,"

"Then we do this the old fashion way." Green Arrow says as he grabs his bow and charges at him with Red Arrow at his side. They didn't stand a chance as they both flew back and crash into the car.

"Such a shame, I was expecting a bigger challenge from the Justice League."

"It's not over yet." Hawkwoman shouted as she came down at high speed with her battle mace raised. Azreal raised his hand to stop the mace. The moment the mace made contact, instead of stopping the mace it cut straight through and rip his arm into a bloody mess.

Azrael screams and stumbles forward at he tries to regain his balance but was hit when Hawkman got him in the back and he screams again. The new Thanagarian moves in front of Azrael and she cuts him in the stomach. Azrael screams again and falls to his knees.

"What's going on? He was wiping the floor with us." Captain Marvel asks.

"It's the Thanagarian's Battle Maces. They are design to fight those in the mystic arts. It may be our chances at defeating him." Doctor Fate said.

"Then let's settle this." Hawkwoman cries out with her spouse right behind her. Both got clean hits before Hawkgirl, the new Thanagarian attempted to hit him.

Azrael grabs her mace before yanking it out of her hands.

"That was unpleasant." Azrael said.

"Oh great, we've made him mad, again." Hawkgirl replies as Azrael smacks her in the head with her own mace.

"It's not over." Hawkman shouted, but Azrael threw the mace that hit him square in the chest causing him to fall down. Azrael quickly wraps him up in a magical cloth. Hawkwoman attempts to hit him from his blind spot but someone spoke that cause her to stop.

"Enoyreve Pots." A voice cried out.

Everyone turn to see Zatanna leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Just stop, Scarecrow is dead and there is no reason to fight. You've made your point; you're stronger than the League. We won't stop you from leaving." Zatanna said.

"Remember what I said little Zatanna, there is a storm coming." Azrael said as he walks towards Huntress and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Batgirl, are you coming?" Azrael asks.

Batgirl shakes her head.

"I need to stay, explain a few things. I hope I can get through to them." Batgirl said.

"Remember what I said," Azrael replies and with a soft pop, both Huntress and Azrael disappears.

"I guess I got some explaining to do huh." Batgirl says looking nervous.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Damn ten pages, and over six thousand words. I could use some suggestions.

I made Harry very strong, remember he has six months of spying and obtaining knowledge. Half the battle is knowledge and he gain a lot of knowledge from Helena on the Justice League and how they work together. Plus I'm not going to say anything right now, but there is another reason why Harry is so strong and why he seem nearly indestructible.

**Please Review and Like**


End file.
